Forever and Always
by fandomstolemyheart
Summary: GoF. Stella Snape is a sixth-year Gryffindor. She's friends with the Weasley twins. Harry is her adoptive brother. Ginny/Ron bashing. GW/OC, FW/HG. Read as Stella goes through the year with friends and possibly a boyfriend? Warning: Redvines/AVPM quotes! ABANDONED! Sorry!
1. Let the Games Begin

Forever and Always

Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Only the stuff that you don't recognize.

Author's Note: I deleted my original story and replaced it with this. I changed the title. It used to be Please be mine, now the title of this whole story is based on a song by Taylor Swift. The title of this chapter is a song from AVPS.

* * *

><p><span>Let the Games Begin<span>

Stella Snape is Professor Severus Snape's daughter. People would describe her as a spitting image of her father. The same shoulder-length black hair, black eyes, smirks, temper, and the love for potions. She hopes that when she gets out of school to be the potions professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She's not as sarcastic as her father. In Stella's first year, her father had given her a bracelet that lets him know that she's in some sort of danger. Severus wears the same one, so when Stella's in trouble, it burns.

One summer, Stella, Fred, and George visited a park. It's the same park where Severus first met Lily and Petunia Evans. It was very close to Privet Drive.

*Flashback*

_Dudley Dursley was at the park when the trio arrived. _

"_What're you doing here, Snape?" Dudley asked. _

"_None of your business!" she retorted. She turned to the twins. "Spoiled brat, that one." They started snickering. _

"_What're you laughing about?" Dudley demanded._

"_Nothing," George answered automatically._

"_Dudley, leave them alone," A familiar voice had said. It was Harry Potter. It had looked like he was wearing Dudley's old clothes. They were very stained. One of the pant legs had a hole on the knee. _

"_Who asked you, freak? A friendless freak," Dudley sneered. Stella was getting very angry._

"_That's a lie!" She yelled. "He has us!" She gestured to the twins and back at her. _

"_Great. More freaks!" Dudley exclaimed. Harry was staring at him. "What are you doing, staring at me?"_

"_Just thinking how I can give you pig ears to go with your tail that you had when you were eleven!" He answered, smiling. He started wriggling his fingers and saying, "Hocus Pocus! Jigglepuff! Jiggery Pokery!" Dudley ran from the park, screaming. Stella and the twins were laughing really hard. "Stupid cousin." Harry had muttered. _

"_That was your cousin?" Fred asked. Harry nodded, sadly. _

_Stella suddenly had an idea. An idea that her father might not like at all. The trio said good-bye to Harry and they walked back to the house. There, they explained their encounter with Dudley Dursley to their professor. Stella told the twins to go wait in her room for her. She was going to tell her dad something privately. She explained Harry's situation and told him he might be abused._

"_That's a very serious accusation Stella. Where's your proof?" He asked._

"_Come with us to the park tomorrow. That'll be your proof." She stated. _

_The next day, the four arrived at the park. Dudley was there again. He didn't look happy. _

"_SNAPE! What're you doing back here?" He roared. Stella jumped by his tone. _

"_It's a public park!" George had yelled back. Fred stood beside him, guarding Stella from Dudley. _

"_Twin freaks!" Dudley exclaimed. _

"_We're older than you, Dursley," Stella pointed out. Dudley had ignored that comment. _

"_Stella's right. They're older than us. Why are you picking on them?" Harry had shown up in the same outfit he had on yesterday. _

"_Because they're freaks like you!" Dudley told him. Severus started to draw his wand. Stella had stopped him. _

"_Potter, I would like to speak to your relatives," Severus said._

"_Why would my parents want to talk to a freak like you?" Dudley sneered. _

"_Did he just go there?" George whispered to Stella._

"_I believe so. He's brave," She whispered back._

_The potions professor had followed Harry to his house. It seemed like thirty minutes until Harry was back with the professor. The trio was swinging on the swings, waiting. George finally spotted him._

"_Your dad looks steamed!" George pointed towards him. Harry was carrying a cardboard box of stuff. The four followed the professor home without a word. Stella showed Harry his new room, right next to her's. It was official. They had adopted Harry. _

*End of Flashback*

The Sorting Hat couldn't decide if Stella would fit in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. She has no Slytherin in her. That side does show once in a while, but not much. The hat finally decides Gryffindor. She has befriended the Weasley twins, Fred and George. She's also the smartest witch in her year. Everyone was surprised she was not made prefect last year. She pulls way too many pranks with the twins around the school.

She has gotten quite a few people mad throughout her six years at Hogwarts. Ronald and Genevra Weasley, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell. Katie had gotten expelled from the school and had transferred to a different school. The youngest Weasleys almost got disowned by the family. They had slipped George an illegal love potion.

What you still don't know about Stella is that she has a crush on George and doesn't know if he feels the same way about her. He does! Fred can see that, but the other two can't.

* * *

><p>Stella was sitting at the kitchen table with her dad and her adopted brother Harry Potter enjoying breakfast. A school owl had flown in from an open window.<p>

"My O.W.L. results!" Stella jumped up and received the envelope from the owl. The owl flew off in the distance. She was so nervous, her hands were shaking. She handed the envelope to her father. "Open it for me please!"

He started opening it. Harry was looking over his shoulder. They glanced at each other and nodded. The older man spoke first.

"I'm very disappointed in you. You failed," he said, with no emotion, handing her the letter. She viewed over. It read:

_Potions: O_

_Charms: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Defense against the Dark Arts: O_

_Astronomy: O_

_History of Magic: A_

_Divination: A_

And the rest were all "O"'s! Stella started jumping up and down.

"You're evil!" She smirked at her father.

He smirked back. "I'm probably the most evil person you'll ever meet. I'm so proud of you. I'm surprised you're still not a prefect!"

"You're forgetting who I hang out with." She said. She hugged them both and then dashed to her room to owl the twins. It read:

_Dear Fred and George,_

_I'm so happy! I got my results back for my O.W.L.'s! I'm not telling you what I got. You have to tell me first. I'm starting to get suspicious. Dad said that something is going on at Hogwarts this year, but he won't tell us what! He's driving me mad! What do you think it is? I just hope it's nothing dangerous. I miss you guys!_

_Love, Stella_

Cookie, her owl, held out her leg for the letter. Cookie flew off Stella's open bedroom window. She made her way downstairs again.

"Can you at least give me a hint," she pleaded.

"If I give you a hint, you'll figure it out. It's supposed to be a secret," Her dad answered. It was the same response she got every time she asked him.

The professor got up from the table, leaving her and Harry alone.

"Where's he going?" She asked him.

"I don't know," He said. Stella had a funny feeling he did know. They're dad came back with a parcel in his hands. She instantly knew what it was. It was a broomstick!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged them again. I began ripping the brown paper off. It was indeed a broomstick. Not just any broomstick, though. It was a Nimbus 2001! "I love you guys!"

"I love you guys too!" Harry and the professor said at the same time. We burst out laughing.

"You won't need it this year, but you will need it for next." Her dad said.

"No Quidditch?" Harry and Stella both pouted at the news. How could there be no Quidditch? It's the best game in the world!

He shook his head. "Why don't you guys play outside?" Stella grabbed her new broom while Harry grabbed his Firebolt.

* * *

><p>Severus watched the children race on their brooms and smiled to himself. He's happy that Stella liked her present. She deserved it.<p>

He pulled up his left sleeve. The mark is getting darker and clearer. That only means one thing. The Dark Lord is returning. Not good. Not good at all. He watched Stella win a race, then Harry. They looked like they were having fun. He then headed to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Harry and Stella came inside from they're racing. Harry won a total of 5 races and Stella won 6.<p>

After cleaning themselves up and showering, it was dinnertime. Cookie has showed up then with messages from the twins. Stella grabbed them, and read them at the table. They said:

_Dear our Dearest Stella,_

_George and I were wondering if you and Harry would like to go to the Quidditch World cup. Let us know as soon as possible. Our dad has gotten really good seats. Georgie and I got three O.W.L's each. We both failed History of Magic and Divination. Mum was pretty mad at us. We tried to convince her that they were boring classes and we didn't need them for the shop, but she wouldn't believe us! She also found our order forms for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She tossed them out and our products we spent six months on. Luckily, we stole them back. She'll never know. What'd you get?_

_Love, Fred_

Stella rolled her eyes at Fred's letter.

"What is it?" Harry asked. She handed Harry the letter. He read through it and handed it back. "Weasleys Wizard Wheezes? What is that?"

"They want to own a joke shop called Weasleys Wizard Wheezes when they get out of school," She explained. "Dad, the twins want to know if Harry and I want to go to the Quidditch World Cup. Their father got really good tickets. Can we go?"

"I don't see why not. But be careful." He said.

"Oh! There's another letter!" she opened up the one obviously from George. It read:

_Dear Stella,_

_I miss you so much. I mean we both do. Dad's been secretive about what's going on at Hogwarts. I thought your dad would've told you, though. If you can come, you'll get to meet Bill and Charlie. I don't think you ever met them. I got an "O" in Potions! I'm really happy about that. I also got "O"'s in Charms and Defense. Fred got an "O" in potions as well. The others are Transfiguration and Charms. Please tell me what you got._

_Love, George_

Stella smiled at George's letter. "Oh those twins of mine."

"What'd they do now?" Her dad asked, placing food in front of her and Harry.

"They only got three O.W.L's. Mrs. Weasley was mad at them," She rolled her eyes.

"What three?" He asked. Stella told him and was pretty surprised.

"What's the Quidditch World Cup?" Harry asked. Stella and Professor Snape explained what it was. "That's awesome! I want to go!"

"I already said you could go," Severus laughed. "Oh my two Quidditch obsessed kids!" He faked a sigh.

"We're not obsessed! Oliver Wood was!" Stella defended.

"He was! Harry agreed.

"I can name another!" Stella smirked and nodded at Harry. She knew she was in for it.

"Don't mention that again!" The potions master exclaimed.

"Mention what?" Harry asked.

"Never mind, Harry," Stella told him, patting his head.

"It's about my dad isn't it? I know he was obsessed with Quidditch. Lupin told me one time. I know what he did and I don't agree with it. I apologize for him." The professor was looking at Harry with wide-eyes.

"I told you he was more like Lily," Stella smirked. _I got him this time!_

"If anyone was James, it would be Malfoy." Harry and Stella said at the same time. They all laughed and ate their food.

After dinner, Stella replied to the twins' letters.

_Dear my dearest twins,_

_I'll have you know, I passed every single class I took. All "O"'s except for two where I got "A"'s. I got a Nimbus 2001! You guys need to be careful where you keep your order forms and supplies next time. I'm serious. Yes, Harry and I can go to the World Cup. I'd love to meet Charlie and Bill. I can't wait to see you guys! _

_Love you guys lots, Stella_

Stella gave it to Cookie and she was off again.

The next day, the twins are picking up Stella and Harry to go to the Burrow, then, finally, the Quidditch World Cup! George had owled Stella, saying that they'll be arriving by the floo network. Stella has been waiting in the living room for the whole morning. Just as Stella was getting something to drink in the kitchen, she heard a voice.

"Stella, the most amazing twins have arrived!" That was Fred.

"Hey, Stells!" that was George. "We're here!"

"I just said that!"

"Well I said it again!"

Stella poked her head into the room. "Not fighting are we, boys?" She smiled.

"No!" They put an arm round each other.

Stella ran and hugged them. "I missed you so much!" Stella looked at them. Their hair was getting as long as her's. "You need a haircut!"

They both pouted. "Get in line. Our mother already told us that."

"I was joking, seriously! I like it!" Stella ran a hand through their hair. She got closer and whispered, "You know if you dye your hair black, you could look like my dad!"

"Let's get it cut!" Fred exclaimed, letting go of her. She scowled.

"I agree," George added. She frowned at him.

"HARRY! DAD! THE TWINS ARE HERE!" she roared. George let go of her instantly to cover his ears. That was brilliant payback.

"Watch my eardrums, missy!" George cried. Fred started snickering at the scene. He could tell that they liked each other. Stella stuck her tongue out at George.

"Really mature," He joked.

Harry appeared in the doorway. "Twins!" He ran to hug them like she did.

"You finally realize that?" Stella laughed. Harry stuck his tongue out at her. "Real mature."

"You're the one to talk." George said. Stella smiled innocently.

"Hello Messers. Weasley," My dad greeted, leaning against the doorway.

"Hey, Professor Snape. We're here to pick up mini-Snape and Harry." Fred said, using Stella's nickname the twins invented in their second year.

Stella helped Harry with his things since her's were already in the living room. The two let their owls go, and they flew out of sight. Fred took Harry's things and George took Stella's. Fred stepped into the fireplace, said his location, green fire appeared and he was gone. George did the same thing. Harry was next.

Before Stella entered the fireplace she went and hugged Severus. "Bye, I love you."

Severus kissed the top of her head. "I love you too. Be good for the Weasleys. And be careful at the Quidditch World Cup."

"I will," She said, while stepping into the fireplace. She took the floo powder and said, "The Burrow!" In an instant, she was stepping out of the Weasley's fireplace. George grabbed her hand and helped her up.

She saw two unfamiliar faces at the dining room table. One of them was covered in burns and scars. He must be Charlie. Then the other must be Bill.

"You must be Stella!" Bill exclaimed, getting up from the table and shaking her hand. "I'm Bill." Stella, then, introduced herself.

"We've heard so much about you. The twins won't stop talking," The other one got up as well, shaking her hand. "I'm Charlie." The twins went red in the face.

"Have we seen you before? You look really familiar," Bill told her. Stella smirked at him. The twins started snickering.

It took the two a minute to figure it out.

"I got it! You're a professor's daughter! Um . . . what was the teacher now?" Charlie said. I smirked again. George was silently laughing at his brothers.

"Now that you mention it, your Snape's daughter," Bill exclaimed.

"I am. Stella Olivia Snape at your service!" she started laughing. She was starting to like the elder brothers.

Fred steered Harry into the kitchen. "Bill, Charlie, this is Harry."

"Hey, Harry. I'm Charlie, and this is Bill." Charlie said, shaking his hand. Charlie noticed the scar, so did Bill.

"You're Harry Potter!" Bill exclaimed.

"Potter-Snape actually. Professor Snape had adopted me," Harry said. Stella put her arm around him.

Molly Weasley entered the kitchen and made her way to Harry and hugged him. She did the same thing to Stella.

"How are you, Mrs. Weasley?" Stella asked.

"I keep telling you to call me Molly," she said. "Lunch is ready, by the way."

After lunch (tomato soup and grilled cheese), Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Stella, and Harry went to play Quidditch. Before they played, the twins bragged about Harry being the youngest seeker in a century. Charlie challenged Harry to a seeker competition. Whoever catches the snitch first, is the better seeker.

Bill told Charlie and Harry to close their eyes. Stella got to release the golden snitch. The group decided that they wait a minute, and then let the boys loose.

"Catch that snitch!" Stella finally yelled. The two mounted their brooms and pushed off from the ground. After a few minutes of surveying the sky, Harry had spotted the snitch! He shot after it, with Charlie on his tail. They were neck to neck and finally, the snitch dived, so did they, but Charlie pulled up (he was about to crash into the ground). Harry was flying close to the ground now; he was standing on his broom. A few seconds later, he had caught the snitch!

"Good game," Charlie said, patting his back.

"Good game," Harry echoed.

"That was quite a catch," Bill commented, smiling.

"It was a similar catch to my first-ever game. I nearly swallowed it!" Harry said.

"That was a pretty amazing game," Stella agreed.

"Wasn't that the game where Hermione had set your father's cloak on fire?" George asked her.

"You know what, I think it was," Stella nodded. Crazy Hermione.

"What happened?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that game was the first match of the year. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. It was going fine, until Harry's broom started jerking back and forth, trying to buck him off. I was near Hermione and Ron when they first noticed this happening. They spotted my father looking at Harry and muttering," Bill and Charlie were wide-eyed. "Hermione had a plan to stop this. She went to the teacher stands and set my father's cloak on fire. She knocked over our defense teacher in the process. Professor Quirrell. I warned my father and he put it out, losing contact. Harry got on his broom during the lost contact. As it turns out, Quirrell was the one jinxing his broom and my father was performing the counter-curse."

"And Gryffindor won the game?" Bill asked. Harry nodded.

"You're a brilliant seeker!" Charlie congratulated him. Harry said the same to him.

"I think we should hear more stories. We could play Quidditch later," Charlie said. The twins gasped.

"Charlie turning down a Quidditch game!" Charlie rolled his eyes at them.

"So as it turns out, Quirrell actually had the Dark Lord on the back of his head." Stella said.

"Wait, you didn't tell us that," Fred said. Stella gave the twins a apologetic glance.

"So that means that at Christmas, we were throwing snowballs at _him_?" George asked. Stella nodded. The twins looked at each other in horror, then said, "Wicked!"

"More first year stories!" Charlie exclaimed, sitting down under a tree. Bill sat down next to him. And the rest followed.

"On Halloween, Ron said something mean to Hermione so she missed the feast. She also missed the announcement Quirrell made about a troll in the dungeons. Prefects were to lead everyone to their common rooms. I had to go potty and saw her crying in the bathroom. Just then, the troll came in and started beating on the stalls and sinks. The bathroom was a wreck." Stella said.

"What about you? Did you guys get hurt?" Charlie asked.

"Not really. Just a few scratches," She held out her wrist that held the bracelet. "My dad has given this to me, just in case I was in any danger. The bracelet had summoned him, so with his help; he and I saved Hermione from the troll."

"You are amazing!" Bill smiled.

Just then, everyone turned back to the house. Ron was arguing with Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't you see? She's brainwashing them!" Ron yelled. Stella rolled her eyes at Ron. Typical. Blaming everything bad on her and her father.

"They're having a conversation! They're being respectful! The opposite of what you're doing right now!" Molly yelled back. You have to admitt, when Mrs. Weasley's angry, it's scary.

"But the Snapes are evil! How could you let her in the house?" Stella's eyes were getting watery. She was not going to cry!

"That is it! You are not going to the World Cup tomorrow! You'll be going to Diagon Alley with me!" Molly's tone was final.

"Don't listen to Ron. He was like that all summer. Kind of weird really," Fred said.

"We butted in to the argument a couple times, defending you," George said, smiling.

"You guys really are my best friends!" Stella smiled, hugging them both.

"Besides, Ron's just jealous," Harry added.

"I'm not jealous!" Ron came up behind them.

"It seems like you are," Bill said, getting up.

"It's all her fault!" Ron yelled, pointing at Stella, who was hiding behind the twins. They're arms were crossed.

"Get inside, now, Ron!" Molly yelled. "Leave their conversation alone." Ron, grudgingly, left them alone.

At dinner that night, everyone was silent. Ron kept glaring at Stella. And if that could be the worst, it isn't. Ginny started on it, too. It's just that Ginny isn't as loud as Ron. After dinner, in the twins' room, they were discussing different prank products. The trio soon fell asleep.

Stella woke up, and couldn't get back to sleep. Well, who couldn't? It was time for the Quidditch World Cup! Stella got up from the couch Molly transfigured for her, and she started jumping on Fred's bed.

"Get up lazy bones! Go Ireland, remember?" She smirked, jumping off and heading towards George's.

She jumped on the bed again. "Wake up, sleepyhead! World Cup!"

"5 more minutes!" George mumbled. She got really close to his left ear.

"We could prank Ron," She smirked. He sat right up. Fred followed, hearing the word "prank."

Stella left their room and headed for the top. Ron's room. She snuck in to find Harry kicking and sweating. She couldn't shake him awake.

"Harry, wake up, please! It's only a bad dream! It's Stella!" He slowly opened his eyes.

"He killed somebody! It was a muggle. Wormtail and someone else were there as well!" He shouted.

"Harry, calm down!" She hugged him. "It's okay. Dad'll want to know about this. He needs to know."

He shook his head. "It was just a dream. What'd you want, anyway?"

"This," she said. She headed over to Ron, who was snoring. "SPIDER!"

Ron ran out of the room screaming, "AHHH! WHERE?"

"Thanks for that. He was getting on my nerves." Harry smiled.

"That's what sisters are for." She laughed and hugged him one more time, before she had dragged him into the kitchen.

Molly greeted them with a hug. "Morning. How'd you sleep?" they said it was fine. The door had opened revealing Hermione with Arthur Weasley. Stella ran and hugged her.

"How's my favorite sister?" Hermione asked, hugging her back.

"Awesome, excited! How was your summer?" Stella asked.

"Great! Do you think you could check over my potions assignment? I'm not sure it's correct." The twins snorted.

"Of course I can 'Mione." Stella smirked. She had given Hermione that nickname last year, complaining that her name was too long. Hermione doesn't like that at all.

Ron came into the kitchen and as he sat down at the table he said, "Where's Bill, Charlie and Percy?"

"They're apperating to the Cup." Mrs. Weasley answered, and then looked at the time. She said to hurry up.

Everyone got up from the table and started grabbing their stuff. They followed Mr. Weasley out. Fred and George got yelled at because they had their Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products in their pockets. Mrs. Weasley didn't even notice that Stella had products in her pockets. When Mrs. Weasley was out of earshot, and sight, Stella hand the twins the products and they put them in their pockets.

When the three got caught up with the group, they met Cedric and Amos Diggory.

"All of these yours Arthur?" Amos asked.

"Only the redheads," He answered. "This is Fred, George and Ginny. Ron had stayed home. Hermione is a friend, Stella, another friend –" Cedric stared at Stella.

"Snape's daughter is a friend?" Amos asked. "Loaded with dark magic, he is. I wouldn't trust them, if I were you, Arthur." Ginny nodded her head vigorously. Stella was about to say something, but Fred and George covered her mouth.

"Ignoring that, Harry is another friend," Arthur finished.

"Harry Potter! My Cedric beat Harry at Quidditch last year!" Amos exclaimed.

"Dad, he fell off of his broom," Cedric said, not taking his eyes off of Stella. Which George scowled at.

"Always modest, my Cedric," Amos said. "Let's get going, shall we?"

The group started walking deeper into the woods. Until they stopped at an old boot. _Must be the portkey._ Stella thought. _I wish it was a dolphin._

"Grab on, everyone," Arthur said, grabbing the boot. Stella and George grabbed the boot at the same time. "One . . . two . . . three!" They were swirling and swirling until Arthur said to let go. They did, and they dropped to the ground.

"I thought the landing would be harder," Stella noted. There was something warm below her.

"That's because you landed on me," George grunted.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Stella got up and helped him up. "Are you okay?" Fred started snickering.

"Don't sweat it," George said smiling. "I'm fine." Stella smiled too. Hermione gave her a knowing smile. Ginny were scowling at Stella.

After getting everything paid for, the Diggory's went their separate ways.

"See ya, Stella," Cedric nodded at her, then followed his father. Fred laid a comforting arm on George's shoulder.

"Bye," she whispered.

"He's cute!" Hermione exclaimed. Fred was the one who scowled this time. Fred had had a crush on Hermione since forever!

"I know right!" Stella smiled. "He grew more handsome over the summer. Please don't tell my dad that I had said that."

"He is handsome, isn't he?" Hermione smiled.

By the time the Weasleys and friends got to their tent, both twin boys were scowling. They couldn't help but overhear the girls' conversation about Cedric. They both hate him even more now.

The twins had betted their whole savings that Victor Krum will catch the snitch, but Ireland wins. Turns out they were right.

The game is over, and the group was celebrating the Ireland win. The twins were dancing like maniacs. Hermione and Stella were laughing at them. Ginny was scowling, while Harry was looking amused. Arthur left because he heard a noise outside.

"Looks like Ireland got their pride on." George smiled. Stella looked at him, doubtfully.

"I don't think that's Ireland," Stella and Harry said at the same time. Arthur came back inside looking very worried.

"Stella and Harry are right. It's not Ireland. We need to get out of here and to the forest. Bill would be by to check up on you shortly. Fred and George, Ginny is your responsibility! Go now!"

Stella was following Harry and Hermione to the forest. There were people in cloaks and masks setting fire to tents and other belongings. Death Eaters. Stella hopes her dad is not in this mix of people right now.

Stella had lost the group. _Great. Just what I needed. _She was watching a man cast the dark mark in the sky and she lost them. She spotted the forest and started sprinting towards it. Luckily, she spotted the twins with Ginny.

"Where's Harry and Hermione?" Fred asked.

"I lost them." Stella frowned. Cedric was walking towards the four.

"Hey, did you see the dark mark?" He asked. The Weasleys shook their heads. Stella nodded.

"I saw a man cast it, but I don't know where he went." She answered. Who was that man? He looked kind of familiar.

"My father is accusing Winky right now, of setting off the mark. She was discovered with a wand. Harry and the girl were discovered at the crime scene." Cedric said.

"Harry and Hermione are all right, right?" Stella asked, frantically. She wouldn't know what she would do if Harry and Hermione were injured. Cedric nodded.

"They ducked, about maybe, twenty stunning spells." Cedric said. Stella sighed in relief. Charlie walked into the forest all dirty.

"It's safe to come out now," He said. "You guys all right?" They all answered that they were fine. Cedric said goodbye and walked towards his father. The five were now met face to face with Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin.

"Look at this mess," He commented, looking around the campsite. Tents were burned, trees were still burning, but the Death Eaters were nowhere to be seen.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Where's your father, anyway?" Stella asked. "Did he leave with the other Death Eaters?" She added, smirking.

"What about your father?" Draco asked.

"What about him?" Stella asked, paling a bit. They met eye to eye.

"Your father still carries the mark. Did you know that?" Draco sneered. Stella glared at him.

"I did actually," Stella said calmly. "He wouldn't do something this stupid, though." Draco huffed, and walked away. The five met with the rest of the group and used the portkey to go back home to the Burrow where the potions master was waiting, arms crossed.


	2. Light up the World

Forever and Always

Light up the World

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Only the stuff you don't recognize.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. The chapter title is based on the song by the Glee Cast.

* * *

><p>Molly was standing beside Severus with her arms crossed as well. When Stella and the twins entered the house, first, the three got attacked by hugs. Ron entered the room and rolled his eyes when Stella got hugged by Severus.<p>

"Are you okay? You're not hurt anywhere are you?" Severus asked, frantically checking her over for any damages and a fever.

"I'm fine! Really," Stella smiled and hugged him some more. Over his shoulder, she saw Molly hugging the twins and looked like she would never let go.

"I almost lost you guys! And the last thing I did was scold you over your pranks!" Molly cried. Stella left her father's arms and went to hug Molly. Stella had to reassure Molly as well, that she was fine. Molly didn't look very convinced, but didn't question it more.

Bill, Charlie, and Percy were inside next. They were followed by Arthur, Harry, Hermione, and a scowling Ginny. That scowl changed when she spotted Ron in a corner. She ran and hugged him, nobody else. Just him. Molly was getting tears in her eyes looking at her only daughter.

Harry calmly walked over to where Stella and Severus were standing. About half way there, he ran to his guardian's arms. Looking at the two, Stella started feeling left out. Severus sensed this and opened his arms for his daughter again.

"You guys are too brave for your own good." Severus said, ruffling their hair. They both smiled innocently.

"Lunch is ready you guys. Severus, you too." Molly said with a smile. Severus stared at her. Stella smiled and went to stand by the twins. Preferably, George.

"I don't want to intrude," Severus started.

"Don't talk such nonsense, Severus! You're staying for lunch!" Molly exclaimed. Everyone was snickering into their hands.

"I would listen to her, if I were you, Severus." Arthur added. Severus gave in and he followed Stella and Harry into the kitchen.

Ron and Ginny were the only ones silent during the meal. Stella noticed her father talk to the other adults plus the three oldest Weasley children. She could only make out a few words, "Durmstrang . . . tournament . . . ball . . . and Dumbledore." She turned back to her conversation with the twins about pranks, realizing nothing more will be heard from the adults. Occasionally, Harry would butt in, with his own prank ideas. Hermione was trying to talk to Harry about classes, but you could tell Harry wasn't listening. Stella was also talking about classes with Hermione.

After lunch, the adults were still talking about the secret at Hogwarts. The rest, not including Ginny and Ron, headed outside to sit under a tree. They were starting to talk about Harry's Second Year.

"It wasn't really my favorite year," Harry started. "Gilderoy Lockhart was the defense teacher. And a huge phony." Bill and Charlie wanted to hear his second year, so he started with that. Stella was nodding in agreement to her brother's statement.

"He didn't know anything," George added.

Harry, then, started explaining about the disaster one of his classes was. Setting off pixies loose and not being able to round them up again. Stella started explaining about the Chamber of Secrets and the monster within. The two oldest already knew that the monster had taken Ginny down into the chamber and Harry saved her. Stella also mentioned the word that Draco had said to Hermione that one faithful Quidditch practice.

"Don't listen to that jerk, Hermione," Bill said.

"I just ignored him. Plus, I paid him back in Third Year." Hermione grinned evilly. Stella was getting extremely creeped out, but she was suspicious on what Hermione did to Draco Malfoy, second snobbiest boy she had ever met. The first is Dudley Dursley.

"I punched him in the nose and called him a 'foul, lonesome, evil, little cockroach!'" Hermione answered proudly. Stella wished that she had seen Malfoy's face getting punched by Hermione. Everyone started high-fiving and praising her.

"Stella, Harry, I'm leaving!" Severus yelled from the kitchen window. "You guys are staying here until term starts." Stella silently cheered in her head.

Stella and Harry ran into the house. Harry won by just a little bit. He hugged Severus and told him bye. Harry let go then ran back outside again. Severus and Stella both rolled their eyes, and shook their heads, identically.

Stella moved towards her father and hugged him. "Bye, dad. Love you."

Severus kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you too. Be good for Molly."

Stella laughed and playfully glared at Severus. "Aren't I always? Stop worrying."

"I'm sorry hun, but that's what parents do, they worry." Severus grinned. Stella hugged Severus again, kissed his cheek then left to go back outside. But was stopped by Molly.

"Stella, dear, you are so much like Severus."

"I know," She smiled and looked at her dad again. "I love you, bye." She blew him a kiss then headed towards the tree outside. Standing on the back porch of the house, she heard the familiar pop of apperation and she knew her father was gone now, working on getting everything ready for the new school year.

She walked off the porch and headed for the tree where everyone was. It looked like they were in a deep conversation. As she sat down, she said, "Why are you talking about Quidditch without me?"

"We're sorry Stells, but we couldn't think of anything else to talk about," George answered. "We were also talking about you." Stella raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

"What about me?" She asked.

"Oh nothing really. Just about how you are an excellent chaser and how you'll be a shoe in for Quidditch Captain and Head Girl next year." Fred grinned.

"You'll be us, combined!" Charlie exclaimed. Stella glanced at him weirdly. "I mean, Bill was Head Boy and I was Quidditch Captain, so you'll be us combined!" Stella nodded in understanding.

Dinner came and went. Everyone decided to go to bed early; all, except for the twins and Stella. They were now talking about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"We have enough products to start us out, but we still need money and a location." Fred said, listing all of the products they have made.

"What about the location I showed you in Hogsmeade last year?" Stella asked, remembering her taking them to a building in Hogsmeade near The Three Broomsticks. It was pretty good sized in her opinion.

"That's too expensive and not in our range. Plus, Hogsmeade already has a joke shop. We don't need competition." Fred explained. Stella had to admit that, that made sense.

"Yours will be better than Zonko's if I have anything to say about it!" Stella told them, smiling.

"Thanks, Stells," George smiled back. Fred was smirking, knowingly.

At that moment, the twins' door was opened. The twins made a rush to hide their list of products and some of the products under their beds. When Hermione showed herself, the twins sighed in relief. Hermione looked like she had been crying, or close to crying.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Stella asked making room for Hermione on her bed that Molly conjured for her.

"It was Ginny. She's really bothering me and I can't stand her talking about you like she does. Ron has corrupted her," Hermione was close to tears again. Stella hugged her comfortingly, from behind. Stella missed the saddened looks the twins were giving her best girlfriend; especially Fred's.

"We're sorry about Ginny, Hermione," Fred sounded like he truly meant it. "Truly, we are."

"Don't worry about it, guys. Let's just go to sleep. I don't know about you, but I'm tired," Hermione said, closing her eyes. Stella and George both reached for the light and their hands touched. They looked at each other and then blushed. George finally turned off the light and headed to bed. Stella did the same. Sleep overcame her in an instant.

The next day, the trio was working on improving the twins' fireworks they had created. Stella was also helping George create some more fake wands and more ton-tongue toffee. Stella thought that the recipe for the toffee was genius.

After dinner, since it was the last day before the First, the occupants of the Burrow, except for Ginny and Ron, enjoyed a pretty cool fireworks display created by the twins and improved by Stella.

As she watched the fireworks, she unknowingly laid her head on George's shoulder, and thinking, '_Light up the world fireworks. Light up the world._'


	3. Brand New Day

Forever and Always

Brand New Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I completely forgot about this chapter! I'm so sorry. I'm also sorry for its shortness. Now it might make some sense to you guys! Review please!

Warning: This chapter will contain redvines and AVPS references!

* * *

><p>Everyone was rushing to get out of the house the next day. Fred tried to smuggle pranks in his trunk, but failed because they didn't fit! Stella had more success packing them, then him. She had done it the night before, and reorganizing everything in her trunk. George didn't bother packing them. He packed the order forms and the hand written recipes instead. Hermione was triple checking to make sure she had everything. Finally, they had made it to Kings Cross Station.<p>

"I'll see you guys sooner than you think," Charlie said, winking at Stella, Fred and George.

"I might even take some time off of work and watch it." Bill added, smirking.

"Watch what?" Fred asked, eagerly.

"Don't bother. They won't tell us anything," Stella said, guiding him and his twin on the train. She led them to an empty compartment and slid the door open.

They were joined shortly, by Lee Jordan. He slid the door open and sat down by Fred. Stella and George faced them.

"So, what's up?" Lee asked, eyeing Stella and George.

"Nothing," Stella said slowly, looking at Lee suspiciously. She soon snapped out of it. "Second to last year everyone! Soon, I'll be apprenticing my father to be a potions teacher!"

"You just want to be Head Girl next year, don't you?" George smiled at her. She nodded her head, vigorously.

"I just hope that the new defense teacher knows their stuff like Professor Lupin did," Lee said. Stella nodded but scowled.

"I didn't like him, but he did know defense," Stella admitted.

"How could you hate Professor Lupin? He was awesome!" Lee exclaimed.

"Because he thought I was a Slytherin and even gave points to Slytherin!" Stella yelled.

"Right. I remember that now." Lee frowned at the memory. "He didn't even take back the points you earned!" It's the past. There's nothing you can do about it, now. Stella told herself.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Stella glanced at George and saw him staring at her. He blushed and looked away. Stella thought that it was cute when he blushes like he did.

Fred and Lee glanced at each other and smiled. Lee whispered something into Fred's ear; he smiled and nodded at Stella. What are they planning? Does it involve her? What about George? Is it a prank? Questions were running through her mind. She was forbidden to use Legilimency on students without their consent first. Potion master's rule.

When the trolley came around, Stella got 2 Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Lee got some Pumpkin Pasties and the twins had identical ham sandwiches.

"Want some beans?" Stella offered of Fred and George. They each took one. "On the count of three. One . . . two . . . three!" On three, the trio bit on their beans. It was their tradition to do that.

"What'd you guys get?" Lee asked eagerly.

Stella made a face. It was the most disgusting thing she had ever had! "Broken computer." She muttered.

"What's a computer? And can it actually be eaten?" Fred asked. Stella laughed.

"It's a Muggle contraption and no it's not to be eaten. It'll be hard to, for one." Stella answered, smiling. "What'd you get, George?"

"Defeat." George muttered.

"Weird. I got . . . ew . . . grass." Fred scowled.

"Well, I give up on these. I don't know about you guys," Stella said, putting the beans in her trunk. She pulled out something different. "But I want these!"

"Redvines!" The twins chorused.

"What are redvines?" Lee asked. The trio gasped. "What?"

"B-but . . . redvines . . . you . . . don't . . . k-know . . . what . . . a Redvine . . . is?" Fred fainted, actually fainted on the compartment floor. Stella rolled her eyes at him and moved from her spot to sit next to Lee. Stella missed the glare George sent Lee.

Stella put her arm around Lee's shoulder. "Lee, Redvines are the most awesome, wonderful, beautiful treats in the whole world! You need to try one!" Stella offered him one.

"It's just candy. What's so special about Redvines?" Lee asked as he took the Redvine from Stella and bit on it. His mouth dropped open and he eyes grew large. "Oh my god! This is amazing!"

"Isn't it!" She smiled, kneeling down next to Fred's body. He was still unconscious. "Wanna Redvine?"

Fred woke up immediately. "Yes! Are you mad, woman? Hand it over!" Fred got up and sat down next to Lee again, munching on his Redvine. It looked like they were both in heaven because they looked dreamily off into space, munching on their treats.

"Here George," Stella handed him the Redvine. He took it and nodded in thanks. She smiled at him.

That's how everybody was when they got to Hogwarts. Chewing on Redvines.

The four got into a carriage and they were up at the castle in no time.

Stella was still chewing on a Redvine when she entered the Great Hall with the twins. These Redvines were so addictive. She looked at Severus and smiled, innocently. Severus nodded and rolled his eyes at the half-eaten Redvine in her hand. He wishes he never got her started on those Redvines.

Once the Sorting was over, both Gryffindor had gained 20 new students. Hufflepuff the most at 25 and Slytherin the least at 15. Dumbledore had announced the feast.

It started storming half-way through the feast. Luckily, the new defense teacher calmed down the ceiling.

"Everyone meet your new defense teacher, Professor Moody!" Dumbledore happily announced. "Lucky for us, he has come out of retirement for this year." Everyone started clapping. He looked so familiar to Stella.

"Isn't he that auror?" Stella asked. Fred nodded and looked back up towards the front.

"Auror?" Dean Thomas asked.

"Dark Wizard catcher. Half of the cells in Azkaban are filled because of him," George answered.

Once everyone was about finished, Dumbledore started his start-of-the-year speech. "This year there will be no Quidditch tournaments," He started. Stella booed along with some other Quidditch fans. "Silence! But this year, I'm proud to announce, Hogwarts has been chosen to host the Tri-Wizard Tournament! On the 30th of October, our friends from the north and the south will be joining us. One champion from each school will compete in three most dangerous tasks, but only one will go down in history. More of that at a later time. Now off to bed, you lot."

Stella heard lots of whispering about the upcoming tournament and the guests that will be arriving. Stella was also thinking about her 17th birthday coming up on the 27th of October. She decided not to enter the competition. Knowing Dumbledore, he would definitely add an age limit. Stella said goodnight to the twins and Lee and headed for bed, waiting for the brand new day.


	4. As If We Never Said Goodbye

Forever and Always

As If We Never Said Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

Author's Note: Don't worry about my reading the HP story. I'm working on a long chapter and should be up real soon. I'm sorry for the wait. I'll be rewriting the story _It's On_ as well. I'll let you know when it has been revised. Thanks to the people who reviewed and added this story to their favorites/alerts. Chapter title's inspired by the song by the Glee Cast. I love Glee as much I love Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Stella woke up really early in the morning. Angelina Johnson, ex-chaser, had woke her up by throwing a pillow at her. Stella scowled at her enemy and got dressed. She, then, headed to the common room where Fred and George were waiting for her.<p>

"There's the sleepy-head!" Fred exclaimed, hugging her. Stella saw Hermione come down and she scowled at her. Hermione, then, walked out of the portrait hole. What did she do wrong? Stella hadn't noticed Fred smirk at George who was scowling as well.

Stella shoved him off of her and stormed out of the common room, her robes billowing behind her.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have done that," George said, placing his hand on his twin's shoulder. "You know how she is in the morning. Plus Johnson might've done something to her."<p>

"You're right," Fred sighed. "I'll go talk to her." He started to get up from the couch. George followed suit.

"I'll go with you. She'll be in the great hall already." They walked out the portrait hole together.

* * *

><p>Stella thought she should really apologize to Fred when she sees him next time. They didn't do anything wrong. Stella just got mad at a really stupid thing; getting a pillow thrown at her. Was it just because Katie Bell, her ex-best friend did that before she got expelled, or was it the fact that it's because the pillow got thrown at her by an enemy? She didn't know.<p>

She got to the entrance when she was stopped by a really loud calling.

"Stella, hey, wait up!" Fred yelled. Some students were looking at her weirdly. She turned her head to see the twins running towards her.

"I'm sorry Fred. I got mad at a really stupid thing Angelina did. I mean it was _really _stupid." Stella hugged him and George.

"What was the stupid thing you got mad at?" George asked. Stella told them about the pillow. Surprisingly, for her, the twins didn't think that was stupid at all. They told her about one time Fred hit Ron to wake him up one morning and he was mad at him for a whole week. That kind of lightened her mood a bit.

"That's pretty long." Stella noted. Fred and George nodded.

"Johnson is still probably jealous of you because you have some really handsome friends and she doesn't!" Fred joked. George laughed, but Stella rolled her eyes and punched George in the arm.

"Seriously, though, she's probably still mad that you got her best friend expelled and also got her kicked off the Quidditch team." George reasoned.

"Bell got herself expelled and Johnson got herself kicked off the team. They didn't need me to do it for them." Stella said.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Stella. Now, if you're done chatting, maybe it's time to get something for breakfast so you guys could go to class." A familiar voice said behind Stella. It was her father, Severus Snape.

Stella turned around so she could face Severus. "Morning daddy," She smiled innocently.

He nodded and opened the door for the trio.

"Thank you sir," George said politely.

"Your welcome, Mr. Weasley," Severus nodded again.

The twins were walking in front of the two Snapes. The Snapes had their robes billowing behind them and wearing their identical smirks. Some of the Slytherins were whispering to each other when their Head of House was walking with his daughter.

"Behave," Severus whispered when Stella sat down next to George.

Everyone had gotten their schedules from their Head of House, Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher. The trio only had potions, defense, Herbology and charms together. Stella had History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures alone. She had no classes with her crush, George. Stella did have transfiguration with Fred, though. Stella thought this was unfair. She had to go to the most boring class alone. At least Care of Magical Creatures was fun.

Stella glanced at the teacher's table. Severus was talking to Professor Dumbledore who was the headmaster, and Professor McGonagall. The two teachers looked at the headmaster with very stern looks and glares. They appeared to be arguing about something.

"I have Care of Magical Creatures. See you guys at Potions." Stella waved goodbye as she left the Great Hall towards Hagrid's hut, located near the Forbidden Forest.

Oh great. Angelina Johnson was in this class as well. Luckily, she has Lee to back her up. Stella wasn't as close to Lee has the twins were, but she still enjoyed his company. He was against Angelina as well.

"How was your morning, Lee?" Stella asked, avoiding Angelina's eye.

"It was fine. How was yours?" He asked back. She told him it was fine, and then class started. Hagrid announced that they will be discussing Thestrals.

"What are Thestrals? Anyone?" Hagrid asked. Stella raised her hand. "Miss. Snape?"

"Threstrals are creatures that are a bit different. They can only be seen by people who've seen death." Stella answered proudly.

"Excellen', Stella! Take 10 points ter Gryffindor!" Hagrid announced. Lee high-fived Stella. Hufflepuff earned 10 points as well. As class was nearing the end, Hagrid announced an eight inch essay on these creatures then dismissed class.

Next was Potions. Double Potions with the Slytherins. Stella's favorite class. There were a few others in the dungeons before her, including her best friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Stella asked them when she sat by George. He seemed a bit nervous.

"Why me?" George muttered.

"What happened?" Stella asked, becoming concerned.

"I left my potions book in my dorm. Snape's going to kill me, then use my limbs for potion ingredients!"

"That's an empty threat he gives to everyone, George. Relax. I'm sure my dad has spares in a cupboard." Stella said reassuringly. George had color return to his face. "Besides, I wouldn't let him kill you and use your limbs for potion ingredients anyway." Stella added, smiling. George really looked relieved. George glanced around the classroom and noticed Snape wasn't there.

"Can you get the book for me?" George asked looking at Stella pleadingly.

"Why?"

"Because he's going to be mad at me!" George exclaimed.

"Fine," Stella got up and headed to a cupboard that held the _Advanced Potion Making_ books. There was only one. That's odd. It looked pretty beat up, too. Some of the pages were stained and yellow. She opened the front cover, gasped, and dropped the book; having everyone turn look at her. "Sorry everyone. Go back to what you were doing!"

She picked up the book again and opened the front cover again.

_This book is property of the Half-Blood Prince._

"_Accio_ George's potions book!" She exclaimed. Soon, his potions book was in her hand. She walked back to George and handed him his book. "I summoned it." She said, looking at his confused face.

"Thanks! Why didn't I think of that?" George asked.

"You were too busy worrying about Professor Snape," Fred said. While they were talking, Stella skimmed through the book. There were some spells in the margins and writing throughout the book. How could her father be careless as to where he put his potions book? She looked through it some more then came to a spell across the top of the page.

_Sectumsempra. _She shuddered, knowing what that spell does. It was a cutting hex. A very dangerous one, at that. The counter, she found, was at the back of the book. She hid that book in her bag right before her father stepped in.

He had their class brew Draught of the Living Death potion. They had one hour to do so. Stella set her cauldron up right next to Fred, across from George. She knew the directions by heart; the _revised _directions. Severus taught her his way of brewing this potion correctly. It was also the same way as it was in _Advanced Potion Making._

She grabbed the ingredients she needed, and dashed back to her cauldron. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail. She didn't want her dad yelling at her in front of the whole class. That would be utterly embarrassing. Within ten minutes of class, the room was full of bluish steam. Stella's potion soon, resembled the "smooth, black currant-colored liquid" that's mentioned in the book at the ideal halfway stage.

Stella looked across at George. He was trying to cut sopoporous bean. Fred was having the same difficulty. Smirking, Stella crushed her bean and added the juice.

"How did you do that?" Fred asked.

"You crush it, don't cut it," Stella answered, smirking.

"What? The instructions say to cut!" George exclaimed. Then realized, "Oh, duh, potions master's daughter. I'll try crushing it." He added that part in a whisper. Stella nodded and continued with her potion. By the added the juice, her potion turned the light shade of lilac the book mentions. Fred and George's were the same.

All three of them stirred counterclockwise until the potion turned clear as water. Adding Stella's knowledge, she stirred one clockwise stir after every seventh counterclockwise stir. The effect was immediate. The potion was the palest pink. Stella was smirking troughout the whole process.

"How did you do that now?" You could tell Fred was clearly getting frustrated.

"You guys need to add a clockwise stir every seventh counterclockwise stir!" Stella whispered, so no one else can hear. She continued to what she was doing. Stella noticed that the twins started adding a clockwise turn when necessary.

"Time's up. Stop stirring!" Severus announced. Stella and the twins high-fived each other under the table. Severus made his way around the room, telling people off for not finishing their potions and for some others, their colors or odors. That's when he made his way to Stella's table. His face lit up like Christmas came early. "How did you three do it?" He whispered to them. The twins pointed at Stella and Stella pointed at Severus and herself. "I taught you well, Stella. 50 points each to Gryffindor!"He was talking very silently.

He turned back to his class. "These three potions are so perfect that I could say one drop could kill us all. Dismissed." Everyone left for their next class, but the trio remained behind.

Stella dug into her bag and pulled out a potions book. She walked up to her father's desk and set it there.

"Why are you giving me your potions book?" Severus asked.

"It's not mine," Stella said. She got real close and whispered, "It's the Half-Blood Prince's. You really need to be careful where you put your potions book." She smirked at him.

Severus was speechless. "How did you come across this book?" He asked when he found his voice.

"I'll tell you later in private." Stella said, and she walked out with the twins to their Charms class that they share with the Ravenclaws. After Charms, the rest of the day was pretty boring, except for Defense Against the Dark Arts with George. They had it right before lunch.

"Hey George," Stella said, as she entered the classroom. "Hey Fred."

"Hey Stella," George and Fred replied.

Professor Moody arrived into the classroom right after Stella did. "Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present. "You lot are very behind on dealing with curses. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark –"

"What? Why aren't you staying?" George interrupted.

Every time Stella had seen Moody, he was always frowning or scowling. Now, he was smiling!

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago. . . . Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore . . . One year, and then I'm back to my quiet retirement.

"So – straight into it; curses. They come in many strengths and forms. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to be polite or nice about it. He's not going to tell you what he's doing. That's why you need to be trained, prepared, and watchful! What are the three Unforgiveable Curses?" Moody asked to the class.

George waved his hand, so did Fred.

"Mr. Weasley?" Moody asked. "George?" He added when he realized there were two.

"My dad did tell me about one . . . the Imperius Curse." George answered.

"Yes. Your dad would know about that curse. That curse gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time. Perhaps this will show you why."

Moody moved over to his desk. There was a glass jar on top with three large, black spiders inside it. Moody reached into the jar, and pulled out one of those spiders and held it in the palm of his hand. He pointed his wand at it and muttered, "_Imperio!_"

Moody was controlling the spider by his wand! He was making the spider do cartwheels, and then did a tap dance! Stella, George, Fred, and Moody were the only one's not laughing.

"Think this is funny, do you? How would you feel if someone is controlling you like this?" Moody asked. The laughter died at once. "The Imperius Curse can be fought, but that's next class. Now onto a different curse. Mr. Jordan?"

"The Cruciatus Curse, sir," Lee answered. Stella just realized he was in this class.

"The torture curse. One death eater is famous for this particular curse," He pointed his wand at the spider once more. "_Engorgio!_"

The spider had swelled to more than twice its size. Moody raised his wand again. "_Crucio!_" The spider began to twitch horribly. No sound came from the tortured creature. Stella couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" She yelled. "Stop it!" George laid a comforting hand on her's. Fred laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Moody raised his wand and the poor, innocent spider stopped twitching at once. He shrunk the spider to its normal size and placed the spider in front of Stella. "Maybe you could give the last unforgivable curse, Miss. Snape?" Stella instantly shook her head.

"No?" Moody raised his wand at the spider one last time, and muttered, "_Avada Kedavra!_" Stella looked at the dead spider on her textbook and then looked up at Moody. "Not a pleasant curse. Not a pleasant curse at all. Next class, fighting the Imperius Curse. Class dismissed." Stella ran from the classroom with Fred and George hot on her heels.

"Stella, do you need a Calming Draught?" George asked, with concern in both his eyes and tone. Stella shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I just need some food." Stella said, heading for lunch. The three sat down across from Harry and Neville. Hermione just left and Stella took her seat.

"Moody sure knows his stuff." Fred commented.

"Why perform the Unforgivables for the first class? Clearly that could've waited until later in the year?" Stella asked. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Neville pale. "Neville? Are you okay?" Neville nodded right away. Stella raised an eyebrow, but didn't press it any further. Harry was confused.

"We just came from Moody's class. He knows all about fighting the Dark Arts," Lee added, sitting down besides Neville. "He's seen it all!"

"You weren't the least bit bothered about him and the Unforgivables?" Stella asked. She was getting angry. Lee shook his head. He looked confused. Stella got up and stormed out of the Great Hall, robes billowing behind her.

The rest of her classes were boring. No twins to keep her company in History of Magic. Stella thought the class could never end! Once the bell rang, meaning end of classes, she headed down to Severus to explain the book.

Severus was completely understanding with the whole situation. She explained how George was fretting over his potions book, and how she found his, and hid it in her bag to give it to him after class was over. She saw Severus open one of his desk drawers and placed the book inside then closed it.

"You may go, Stella." Severus said dismissing her.

Soon day became night with homework completed and Stella headed to bed. Stella and the twins agree on this one thing. It was as if they never said goodbye.


	5. Celebrate

**Forever and Always**

**Celebrate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Only the stuff you don't recognize. **

Author's Note: "Celebrate" by Mitchel Musso. Please review! I want to know what you think. No mean comments please.

* * *

><p>Stella woke up for another day at Hogwarts. She was getting into that Hogwarts routine she always gets into. Wake up, go to the Great Hall, head to classes, Lunch, more classes, visit Severus when classes are over, homework, then bed. It was already the 27th of October. Professor Dumbledore made an announcement last week saying that the Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang will be arriving the 30th of October.<p>

Today is a really special day for Stella when she entered the common room. The twins had sung her "Happy Birthday." Yes, today is Stella Olivia Snape's 17th birthday!

"Stells! Open our present! We can't wait any longer!" The twins exclaimed, putting a very heavy present in her hands.

"Why is it so heavy?" Stella asked suspiciously. The twins told her that it would ruin the surprise. She opened it when she gasped. Inside, were three different potion books. One was for pranks, the second one was for fun when making potions, and the last one was a potions apprentice guide. She picked up the last one and was skimming through it.

"Where did you get this? It's perfect!" Stella gushed. She was smiling uncontrollably, thinking about how she can use magic outside of Hogwarts now.

"We're not telling you!" Fred smiled at his happy best friend. George was growing red at her happiness. He was making a mental note to give her his gift he gave her after classes are over.

"Come on! I'm sure the birthday girl is starving!" George smiled, guiding Stella out of the Portrait hole.

"How'd you know I was starving?" Stella asked, grinning at her crush.

"I could tell," George answered.

In the Great Hall, the Slytherins and Gryffindors were clapping. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables were just smiling. Stella was a little confused by this, but one look at Severus, she knew. He was grinning like an idiot, next to Professor McGonagall who was also smiling uncontrollably. All of the teachers were clapping as well.

"Happy Birthday Snape!" Some Slytheirns called. Headmaster Dumbledore walked towards the podium facing the Great Hall. It looked like the trio (Stella, Fred, and George) were the last ones to arrive for breakfast.

As she sat down across from Neville, Harry, and Hermione, and right in between Fred and George, Dumbledore started his speech.

"I would like to say a few words. Today, a young girl, Stella, turns 17. Stella Snape is the daughter of our very own, Professor Snape!" Very loud cheers and claps were heard from the Slytherins and the Gryffindors once more. "As a more serious note, classes have been cancelled for today only." Everyone cheered at this. Some of the teachers looked at Dumbledore with looks of question and surprise.

After breakfast, Stella headed back to the common room alone because the twins said they had to prank somebody very quickly. That's pretty suspicious. You can't prank someone very quickly. Well, if you're the twins, I guess anything is possible. The twins also told her that they would be back around noon. What is she going to do until noon?

"Hey Stella, wait up!" a boy said behind her. She turned and it was Cedric Diggory, from the Quidditch World Cup.

"Hey, what's up?" Stella asked.

"The whole Hufflepuff house wishes you a happy birthday." Cedric said. "17 is a great honor." With that, he turned and left towards what looked like, the kitchen.

That was a little weird. Stella started looking around for Harry. Once he left the Great Hall, he vanished; so had everyone else. She was getting very suspicious and fearful for everyone.

She had reached the portrait now. Even the Fat Lady told her a happy birthday. How many people had her father bragged to? She didn't have time to think that. When she entered the common room, after giving the password, she was greeted with more happy birthdays. Stella noticed Angelina scowling at her. She's just jealous. Stella kept telling herself.

Noon was finally here. Stella ended up sitting in front of the unlit fire, reading her guide to potions apprenticeship.

"I see you like the gift." Fred said, waving a hand in front of her. She closed the book and looked at him.

"I love it! Thanks a bunch, guys!" Stella said again.

"It's time. Would you please follow us?" George said, holding out his arm. Stella linked her arm with his and Fred's.

"Where are we headed?" Stella asked when they were guiding her outside. It was actually a pretty nice day, given that it was in October. Not even one gust of wind. "It's so nice out here." She was smiling to herself.

"It is. We have arrived." Fred and George chorused.

They were at the Quidditch Pitch, except it wasn't really the pitch anymore. The stands were still up, but it was covered with streamers and birthday decorations. Three round tables were inside the pitch. Two long tables were against one side of one side of the pitch. One had food and the cake, and the other had mounds of presents on it. Stella couldn't help but smile.

"This looks amazing!" Stella commented, smiling still.

"Thanks. Sev, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Lee, Fred, George, and I set it up." Harry said, smiling with her.

"It looks amazing!" Stella complimented again.

"Since you're the best Quidditch players at Hogwarts right now, I thought that it would be special that your party should be at the Quidditch Pitch." Severus said, smiling at his daughter's happiness.

"I love it!" Stella exclaimed, running at Severus. "Thank you so much! It's brilliant!"

"You're welcome, my little lion. I love you so much. You're growing up so fast," Severus said, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, dad." Stella said. She turned to her friends that came. "Thanks for everything guys, really." They all smiled at her.

"You're my best girl friend, Stella. Of course, this day needs to be extra special." Hermione said, hugging Stella, who hugged back. "Why do you have to leave me next year?" Hermione sobbed. Stella patted her back.

"I'm taking an apprenticeship when I leave, so I'll be back the year after," Stella said. Hermione looked at her, happily.

"Really! That's fantastic!" She exclaimed. Stella nodded and smiled at her best friend. "Which subject?"

Stella glanced at her father, who nodded. "Potions. I want to be a potions professor."

"You're brilliant at potions, Stella. No doubt about that," Hermione smiled. "You'll do great!"

Stella went to hug Neville and Luna next. "You guys are really loyal friends, you know that?" Stella asked, smiling once more.

"So are you, Stella," Luna said, dreamily.

"You are very nice, Stella. No doubt about it." Neville said. Stella thanked them, hugged them some more, then moved to the Fred, George, and Lee.

"You guys are excellent best guy friends a girl could have! Even when you get in too much trouble!" Stella exclaimed, attacking them with a hug.

"Yeah, but you join in sometimes, don't you remember?" Fred asked, smirking.

"Of course I do!" She ruffled their hair. She turned her direction towards Harry.

"Happy birthday, Stella!" Harry said, pulling her into a hug.

"You're the best brother a girl could ask for, did you know that?" Stella asked, rubbing his back.

"I do now. You're the best sister a person could have!" Harry replied, patting her back.

"I love you, very much," Stella smiled. "Don't you forget that."

Harry laughed. "Don't worry. I won't. I love you too." Stella kissed his cheek.

Severus stepped forward. "Sorry to interrupt this really touching moment, I'm not joking either, it really is a very touching moment, but I think we should open presents now, then dig into the food. How does that sound?" Stella knew he wasn't joking. His eyes were getting watery.

"That sounds fine by me," Everyone responded.

Stella headed for the present table. She had picked one up with wrapping paper decorated with broomsticks and Quaffles. That's definitely from Harry. She was right, of course. Inside, was a broomstick servicing kit.

"I love it, Harry! Thanks so much!" Stella just kept on smiling throughout the party. From Hermione, she received a very pretty charm bracelet with three charms on it; a broomstick, a cauldron, and a charm that says BFF.

"This is amazing! Thank you!" Stella gushed, as Hermione clipped on her wrist.

"You're very welcome!" Hermione smiled.

From Neville, she had gotten two Herbology books. "They'll help you with the special plants some potions need and where to find them." Neville had explained.

"Thanks Neville! That's very thoughtful of you! I love them!" She had really meant it, too.

Luna handed her a copy of _The Quibbler_ and said, "My dad is the editor of _The Quibbler_, so I had asked him to write a story on you," Sure enough, there Stella was on the cover of the magazine, smiling with her arms around the twins. "Professor Snape picked out the picture for the cover." Luna added. Stella looked at Severus, who was smiling at her. She mouthed a 'thank you' and flipped open to the page. The article read:

_My daughter, Luna, had met Miss. Stella Olivia Snape, who is the daughter of the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, by comforting her from some of the Ravenclaw girls she dorms with. Luna said she is a very loyal friend, a bright student, even acts like a protective older sister when needed. Hermione Granger thinks along the same lines. I quote: "She means a lot to me! I look up to her. She's a role model. She helps me when no one else will. Stella, Luna, and I are like sisters! We will never be apart from each other. They're both amazing people. They understand me." I've asked around and everyone says that Stella is an amazing Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. That's right, I said Gryffindor. Not Slytherin, like her father. People say that she doesn't have very many Slytherin qualities in her. She's a brave and talented soul. She's gifted in potions and hopes to become a potions teacher when she leaves school. The Weasley twins, Fred and George, owled me with some things they'd like to say. They say and I quote, "Stella's an amazing friend. She's smart, talented and a pretty awesome prankster when she wants to be. She's a one and a million friend to have. She even helps us study, even when it's a really nice day out, so we take the study hall outside. She keeps the lessons fun when we need help. We wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. I bet she thinks the same. She means the world to us. We love this girl!" she stands up for her rights and protects her family and friends. All the teachers think she's a very gifted witch, just like her father. She's the brightest witch of her year. Got only two 'Acceptable' on her O.W.L.'s. Happy Birthday Stella Olivia Snape, daughter of Severus Snape._

Stella up looked up at Luna with tears in her eyes. "You got your dad to write an article about me?" Luna nodded.

"With your dad's permission, though!" Luna exclaimed. "He's the one who looked it over and made sure it was good."

Stella hugged Luna very tightly. "You're a brilliant little sister! You too, Hermione! I can't stress enough how much this present means to me!" Stella hugged Luna and Hermione tightly once more then ran to the twins.

"You really think I'm all of those things you said about me?" Stella asked, hopefully. The twins nodded. "I love you guys too!" She cried.

Severus stepped forward once more and handed her an envelope. "Albus has already been making preparations for the next year and had asked me to give you this."

Cautiously, she opened the envelope and she screamed. Everyone covered their ears.

"Stells, our ears!" George exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but look it!" She handed the Head Girl and Quidditch Captain Badges in his hand.

"You made Head Girl! Hopefully, you won't turn into Percy." Fred said, glancing over George's shoulder, looking at the badges in her hand.

"She won't, because she has Quidditch to balance it out." George pointed out. Fred had agreed with that.

Lee had given her some candy from Honeydukes. ("I couldn't think of anything else." Lee had said.) She had to reassure him, that they were fine. The candy was Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and Pumpkin Pasties. Her three favorite candies. Her father had given her some dragon hide potions gloves. She had been wanting them ever since she saw them in a store during the summer of her third year. ("They're amazing. They're perfect! Thanks dad!")

Severus had cut the cake and was serving everyone. Currently, he was serving Hermione. Lee was next in line. After everyone was served, the guys were at one table and the 'sisters' were sitting at the other table.

"Stella, can I talk to you?" George asked nervously. He whispered something in Hermione's ear and she nodded. Stella couldn't make out what was said as she filled Luna in, on the information she had just received.

"Yeah, sure. What do you need?" Stella set down her fork to look at him. He was fidgeting and looked very nervous.

"Not here," George glanced at Severus. He wasn't looking they're way He was talking with Neville, Fred, Lee and Harry. "Follow me."

George grabbed her arm and guided her back to the castle. He stopped her when no one at the pitch could see them. Preferably, he chose an abandoned classroom. The chairs and the desks were all stacked up. The teacher's desk, though, was in the middle of the room. That's odd. Everything was covered with dust. George leaned up against the dusty, filthy desk.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked, concerned. Why would he bring her in here? There's nothing wrong with being in an abandoned corridor. At least there, it would be clean. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Nothing is wrong, Stella. I just wanted to give my present to you in private," George said, handing her a black velvet jewelry box. Stella ran her fingers over the velvet and started to stare at it, until George said, "Open it." She did as she was told and she gasped as to what was inside.

The necklace, inside, was breathtaking. It was gorgeous. No words could explain what Stella was feeling when she saw it. The silver chain was studded with diamonds. The white, gold heart dangling from the chain was completely covered with round diamonds of different sizes. It was amazing. Stella was breathless.

"What? How . . . ?" Stella couldn't get the words out. Stella glanced at George, and then back at the necklace.

"I saved up my allowances. Don't worry, I still have money left," George smiled. Stella was still glancing between the necklace and George.

"It's too beautiful. I can't accept this," Stella said, trying to hand the necklace back. He wouldn't take it. She was getting frustrated that he wouldn't take it from her. He was getting stubborn. _Is it him, or is it you?_ Stella's conscience thought.

"I'm not taking this necklace back, Stella," He said, stubbornly. "You're beautiful, Stella. Inside, and out. You're a wonderful person. I want you to have the necklace," George looked into her black eyes. She shivered. "Are you cold?" Stella shook her head. Even though she said no, George took off his jacket and gave it to her. She mumbled thanks as she put it on.

"Will you put this necklace on me?" Stella asked hopefully, looking into George's green eyes. He nodded and clasped the necklace around her neck.

"Beautiful," George said. "May I ask you one thing?"

"Of course," Stella looked at George curiously. George took one of her hands and looked into her eyes. Green had met black once more. She shivered again. As she looked into his eyes, she could see that he is the one man for her. Her best friend, George Weasley.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Stella was shocked on the outside, but inside, she was happy. She felt like nothing could go wrong. She felt as happy as when you get your first family pet. She felt as if the whole world was filled with happiness. Her crush, _her_ crush had asked her out!

"Y-you like me?" Stella asked, without answering the question. George looked taken aback with a different question instead of an answer.

"I don't like you Stella," George said, looking at the sad face Stella had made. "I love you. I have always loved you." Stella perked up. He loved her?

"I've had a crush on you since forever," Stella confessed. "So, yes. I will go out with you." George had swept her up in a hug and would probably never let go.

"George, we should get back to the party. My dad will be worried!" Stella exclaimed. George put her down gently. She had made a point.

"Let's head back then," George said, taking her hand. His hand was actually very warm and soft.

When they had arrived back, everyone was smiling except for Severus. He was frowning because he had been frantic as to where she was, but seeing as she was with George, he was scowling. George squeezed Stella's hand in fear. Stella looked into her father's eyes. Was . . . was that fear in his eyes as well as George's? She let go of George's hand and ran to her father and hugged him.

"You don't have to be scared now," Stella whispered to him.

"Since you're of age now, I accept your relationship with George. I had known you liked him some time now and I can clearly see that your friends had known as well. I'll tell you something else at a later time." Severus whispered back. That had got Stella thinking really hard. What was the something else? Did it involve her, or Harry? Or worse, did it involve You-Know-Who?

"I love you," Stella said.

"I love you too, my little lion." Severus replied.

That night, Stella had gone to bed, happier than ever. George had asked her out! Her dad even approves that! There was only one thing that was bothering her. The 'something else' her father had mentioned earlier.


	6. All the Right Moves

Forever and Always

All the Right Moves

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Only the stuff you don't recognize.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews. Here's chapter five. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>With all of the portraits cleaned and all of the suits of armor moving without squeaking, Hogwarts was ready for the arrival of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students. Even the Great Hall was decorated nicely. Stella noticed this when she and the twins headed to breakfast on the 30th of October.<p>

Giant, silky banners hung from the walls, representing a different Hogwarts house. Behind the teachers' table, hung the biggest banner Stella had ever seen. It was the Hogwarts coat of arms. The four animals that represent the houses, and in the middle, a huge H.

George sat between Stella and Fred at the Gryffindor table.

"We're going to have to send him a letter," George said, gloomily to his twin. Stella rolled her eyes. The 'him' George was referring to, was Ludo Bagman. At the Quidditch World Cup, the twins had betted all of their money on the outcome of the game. They had won the bet, and also, since Ireland won, the team threw fake gold into the crowd. That's what Ludo Bagman had given the twins for their money; the fake gold that disappears two hours later. "He can't avoid us forever."

"Who's avoiding you?" Ron asked stubbornly, sitting down across from them. "Oh wait, I don't care!" He got up and walked away.

Harry, Hermione and Neville took Ron's place across from them.

"Did you figure out how the champions are chosen? Are you even going to consider entering?" Harry asked. That's the other thing. The twins are going to find out how to enter this tournament. Stella had told them about her theory with the age limit and they had started researching ways to age themselves up one year. She hasn't mentioned the aging potion.

"I asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen for the tournament, but she said to mind my own business and to start working on transfiguring my raccoon." Fred said bitterly. Stella felt bad for him. She was there when it had happened too. Stella glanced up at Hermione who had a cardboard box of, it looked like, badges.

"Um . . . Hermione, what are those?" Stella asked. She knew she had asked a bad thing because Harry and Neville groaned, but were both wearing the badges.

"They're badges," Hermione said, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "They're for this club I'm creating. I'm determined to pursue justice for house-elves. You do realize that the whole common room is clean as well as all of the dormitories because of the house-elves!" Hermione almost shouted.

"Actually, yes." Stella said, not meeting her eyes. Fred and George had become interested in their food. All three of them didn't want a badge with S.P.E.W. on it. They didn't even want a badge at all!

The twins leaned closer to Hermione.

"Have you been down to the kitchens lately, Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Students aren't allowed!" Hermione replied hotly.

"Well we have," George said, gesturing towards his twin and Stella. Stella noticed a hint of betrayal in Hermione's eyes.

"We've met them, Hermione. They're _happy_ and they think they have the best job in the world! When house-elves get fired from their masters, most of them get a job here, at Hogwarts!" Stella informed her. "They work out of loyalty. Besides, my dad has one house elf and he freed it. Boomer still serves us out of loyalty!"

"It's true, Hermione," Harry butted in. Hermione huffed and ignored them for the rest of breakfast. Stella didn't want Hermione mad at her forever.

Classes were boring. Nobody had paid attention. Everyone was too excited about the visitors that they didn't want to learn anything new. When the bell rang early, Stella left History of Magic, and headed for the common room. She dropped off her bag in her dorm, put on her necklace George gave her (she didn't want to lose it in her classes) and met the twins on the way down to the Great Hall.

"I can't wait for the schools to arrive!" Fred exclaimed, sitting down.

"Me either," Stella said. Harry sat down next her and tried to flatten his hair.

"Sorry Harry, but it won't work," Stella whispered to him as he kept flattening it, frantically. She turned towards George. "What time is it?"

"Nearly six," George said, looking at his gold watch. Just then, Filch burst into the Great Hall and everyone went silent watching him run to Dumbledore. They were whispering frantically and then filch ran out of the Great Hall again.

"It seems our friends from the south have arrived. Please welcome the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime." Dumbledore announced. In seconds, the Great Hall burst open and in comes about a dozen girls in blue satin. They started dancing down the aisle way towards the front of the hall. Fred was looking at them in awe and George was giving Stella guilty looks.

"Its fine, Forge," Stella had told him, reassuringly. "I have complete faith in you."

One girl did catch Stella's eye. It can't be! No, how is this possible? Katie Bell returning to Hogwarts this year! She just couldn't believe it.

"George, Fred!" Stella exclaimed, continuously hitting their shoulders.

"What is it?" Fred asked annoyed. He moved her hand from his shoulder. She still was hitting his arm where it was placed. "Stop hitting me!"

Stella stopped. "I'm sorry, but it's Katie!"

"Katie Bell?" George asked.

"No, Katie Pickle! Yes, Katie Bell!" Stella exclaimed, hotly.

"Katie Pickle, really?" Fred smirked. Stella sighed. _That was pretty dumb, wasn't it?_

"I'm still in shock, is all," Stella said. Stella glared at Katie one last time, and then turned her attention over to their headmistress.

A few people gasped. The Beauxbatons Headmistress was an actual giant! She was dressed head to toe in satin.

"Blimey, that's one big woman!" Fred muttered to George and Stella. Stella rolled her eyes, but George nodded in agreement, giving Stella another guilty look.

"Madame Maxime," Professor Dumbledore greeted. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Madame Maxime didn't get a chance to respond because then, the Durmstrang students and their Headmaster Karkaroff has showed up.

"That's him, that's Viktor Krum!" George whispered to Stella. "I don't believe it!"

"He's only a Quidditch player," Hermione told him, but the whole table heard her.

"Just a Quidditch player, Hermione?" Fred asked in disbelief.

"Viktor Krum is the best seeker in the world! I had no idea that he was still in school!" George exclaimed in awe.

"Now, let's welcome these fine students to the school song!" Dumbledore announced. The teachers looked stern. None of them have liked the song, especially her father. He was frowning at Dumbledore and glaring at Karkaroff. No doubt. Her dad always said, "Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. No turning back." Her father had once told her that being a Death Eater was the worst mistake of his life. Stella feels really bad for him.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be bold and bald _

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Soon, Stella and the twins were the only ones left, singing along to a very slow funeral march. Stella got a disapproving look from her father, but she didn't care.

"Now, let's eat," Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared on the table. Stella noticed Hermione not put anything on her plate. She questioned her on this.

"I'm not eating anything the house-elves made," Hermione explained.

"You need to eat," Stella said, putting food on her plate. Hermione shoved the plate back. "What is with you?"

"I'm not touching it!" Hermione yelled.

"You need to eat!" Stella yelled back. Why was Hermione being so stupid? Stella could feel people watching them. Everyone _was _staring at her and Hermione. Sensing that Stella won't win this round, she laid off. "Fine, have it your way, but what will you eat when you get hungry?" Stella smirked when Hermione didn't answer. "Thought so."

Hermione still hadn't picked up one thing when the food disappeared. Stella had decided that when the feast is over, she would go into the kitchens and ask to use the stove and she would make something for Hermione, herself. You don't really want your sister to starve, do you? _I might ask the twins to help. _She added.

Dumbledore started to explain the tournament. "Now that we are all fed, the Tri-Wizard Tournament! Here with me, to explain the tasks, are Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch!"

"That's the guy who owes us money and the guy who Percy works for," Fred muttered. Stella was leery towards the two men that were introduced.

"Mr. Barty Crouch is the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman is the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. They will be joining me and the other Heads on the panel of judges. Please welcome, Barty Crouch."

Barty Crouch started speaking where the Headmaster once stood. "There will be three tasks spaced out throughout this school year. They will test the champions in many different ways. One of which, is the ability to cope with danger.

"Three champions will compete in this tournament. The champions will be chosen by the Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore asked Filch to bring the Goblet here. When he did, the goblet was an amazing sight. The goblet was visible to all students and staff. Crouch continued, "Anyone wishing to compete will simply write their names and school on a spare bit of parchment and drop it into the goblet. The winner of this tournament will receive 1000 galleons and eternal glory. You will have forty-eight hours to complete this task.

"Let me warn you first. This tournament will not be for the light-hearted. These three tasks might be the most dangerous things you will do in your lifetime. They should not be taken lightly. If chosen, there is no turning back. To make sure no underage student is selected, Dumbledore will put an age line around the cup. No one under seventeen will be permitted into this tournament." Stella was smirking. That is just what she had thought. Was she going to enter since she was of age? No. She didn't want to risk her life just for fame. She'll have to do it a different way, if she even wanted fame, which she doesn't. There were a lot of arguments about the age line. There were boos and hisses.

"Rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!" The twins were the loudest of everyone. Stella slapped them on their arms to be quiet. She didn't want to lose her best friends in this tournament either.

"Thank Merlin that you guys are not of age yet," Stella muttered under her breath.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared. "As of now the Tri-wizard tournament has begun." The Goblet of Fire now had blue flames rising from it.

Dumbledore dismissed everyone. Stella pulled Fred and George aside from the crowd.

"How would you like to help me make something for Hermione with me? She needs to eat something and she doesn't want to eat anything the house-elves made," Stella explained. They both nodded and headed down to the kitchens, following the Hufflepuffs.

Fred got to do the honors by tickling the pear. Stella was bombarded with House-elves.

"What is you doing in the kitchens?" A house-elf asked.

"Can we cook on your stove?" Stella asked nicely. "Oh, and what is your name?"

"I'm Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," Stella thought that Dobby sounded familiar. "Dobby will have to supervise yous."

"Thank you, Dobby," Stella said. _Where did I hear that name?_

"You is welcome," Dobby said, guiding them through the kitchens. He showed them where everything is and then left them to it, with him standing just a short distance away.

"What should we fix Hermione?" Fred asked, grabbing an apron. "What's her favorite?"

"Spaghetti," Stella answered putting her hair in a ponytail, and then washed her hands. "Can I ask you a question, Fred? A personal one?"

Fred seemed to get nervous now. "W-what is it?"

"Do you like Hermione?" Fred dropped the apron he was holding. George was smirking while washing his hands.

Fred was silent for a moment, then took a deep breath and said, "Yes." Stella started jumping up and down.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Stella stopped jumping then put her apron on also. Fred picked up his apron, put it on, and then washed his hands. "Let's get to work." Stella told Fred to get the water boiling in the pan.

"How do I know if it's boiling?" Fred asked, with a blank expression.

"Lots and lots of bubbles rise," Stella answered before helping George make the sauce. A few minutes later, Fred exclaimed that bubbles were rising. Stella showed him what to do next. "Put the pasta in now. After you put the pasta in, start stirring."

"Okie dokie, artichokie!" Fred smiled and added the pasta. Stella and George were still making the sauce.

"Let the sauce simmer just for a tiny bit," Stella said. George put the pot on the stove next to the pot of spaghetti. She peered into the pot. "That's quite a lot of spaghetti, Fred. Did you put the whole box in?"

"Maybe," Fred said sheepishly. Stella sighed. _It was partly my fault. I forgot to tell him how much to put in._

"Its okay, Fred. We might just have to eat some with her," George groaned placing his hand on his stomach. "What's wrong George?"

"I'm too full to eat anymore," He groaned again. Stella rolled her eyes. She told him he didn't have to eat it, if he didn't want to. Stella dipped into the pasta and pulled out a noodle and ate it. It was just right!

"Someone, hand me the strainer," Stella said with her hand out. Fred and George just looked at her like she was crazy. Dobby handed to her instead. "Thank you Dobby." She told George to put the strainer in the sink. Stella then, picked up the heavy pot by the handle and a hot pad and dumped the contents into the strainer. Lots and lots of steam rose from the strainer.

Dobby turned off the stove and grabbed a plate for her.

"Thank you, Dobby," Stella said, stirring butter into the pasta. She put the pasta on the plate and drizzled sauce on top. "Perfect. Good job, team!" _It smells really, really good!_

"It smells delicious," George commented.

"I was just thinking that," Stella smiled. _Hermione's going to love it!_

They thanked Dobby one more time and then headed to the common room. They avoided all of the prefects, teachers, and ghosts. How weird would it be if they saw students carrying a plate of food?

"Whose plate of food is that?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Never mind that. Quidditch," Stella recited the password and the portrait opened revealing an empty common room except for one. Hermione. She was reading a textbook in front of the fire. She looked up when Stella approached her.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh this. It's just something for you," Stella said, handing her the plate of spaghetti.

"Why me?"

"Since you didn't eat anything at dinner," Stella said.

"But the house-elves made it!" Hermione exclaimed. "When are you going to get it through your head? I'm not eating anything the house-elves made!"

"Hermione! Just listen to Stella for a second!" Fred exclaimed in a tone Stella never heard before. Hermione looked at Fred, surprised. Stella bets she hasn't heard that tone either.

"Hermione, the house-elves didn't make it. We all did, for you," Stella explained.

"That's a lot of food for just one person. What'd you do, dump the whole box of pasta in here?" Hermione asked. She sounded clearly amused.

"In my defense, Stella didn't tell me how much pasta I should've put," Fred said.

"Well it looks and smells delicious, guys. Thank you very much," Hermione said, hugging the three.

"That's what sisters are for," Stella smiled. Hermione smiled back. "It's okay if you don't finish it. I know it's a lot of food."

Fred kissed the top of Hermione's head and bid everyone goodnight. George left soon after leaving just Stella and Hermione.

"So . . . Fred likes me huh?" Hermione asked suddenly. Stella was smiling madly.

"Yes. He admitted it down in the kitchens," Stella said and added, "After I interrogated him, first."

Hermione rolled her eyes and laid down on the couch. "That's just so you."

"I know," Stella said. Soon Hermione fell asleep on the couch. Stella conjured a blanket for her and laid it on top of her. After saying goodnight, Stella made her way to her own bed.


	7. Trust Me

Forever and Always

Trust Me

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews! I love writing this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Stella Snape is mine, though.

* * *

><p>Today was the day. <em>The <em>day. The day where everyone that wanted a spot in the tournament would put their names in the Goblet of Fire. Then, tonight, Dumbledore will announce the names at dinner.

Stella got up as usual and headed down to the common room. The twins had a cauldron set up and were brewing something. She was too far away to tell what the potion was. As she walked closer, she recognized it.

"Really guys? Aging Potion?" Stella asked, walking up behind George. She smirked as they tried to pack everything away. "I don't care. Besides, I doubt Dumbledore will be fooled by a simple concoction like an aging potion. Also, he drew the age line himself."

"Well, we're going to try anyway," Fred said.

"Go right ahead," Stella said, as she left the common room to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was stopped by Viktor Krum. She did _not _like that guy!

"Vhy do you not van over me vike the other girls?" He asked. _That's quite a weird question to ask someone._ Stella thought. Stella didn't answer and just walked away. What? She was starving and she hardly knew the person. "Vey! Come back!"

In the Great Hall, the Goblet was in the middle, no tables or chairs in sight. Only bleachers. Odd. _I thought the name placing would be later in the day. _Around the cup was the age line. Stella spotted Hermione on a bottom bleacher with a book in her lap. She walked over to her.

"Stella, thanks for the food and the blanket again," Hermione said, not looking up when Stella sat by her.

"No problem," Stella said. She spotted Harry walk in and waved him over. "Good morning, Harry."

"Morning," Harry said, groggily.

"Still tired?" Stella asked. Harry nodded, leaning on her shoulder. "Don't go to sleep on me!"

Harry didn't answer her. Just snored in response. Stella rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the cup.

Cedric Diggory was getting pushed towards the cup by his classmates. He walked past the age line and put his name in. His friends cheered, while everyone else clapped.

"Are you entering?" Hermione asked Stella finally looking up from her book. Stella shook her head.

"I don't want eternal glory," Was her answer.

"I hear you," Harry mumbled from her shoulder.

"Go back to bed if you're so tired," Stella suggested.

"No! I don't want to miss this!" Harry countered. Stella gave up on him.

Fred and George came running in towards the cup, getting high-fives and cheers from everyone. That got Harry's attention. Stella rolled her eyes at the twins. So did Hermione.

"Well everyone. We've done it. Cooked it just this morning!" George exclaimed.

"It's not going to work," Hermione said, in a sing-song voice.

"Save your breath, Hermione," Stella told her. Hermione didn't listen.

"Oh really? And why is that, Hermione?" Fred asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

Hermione closed her book and looked up at him. "Do you see this?" She gestured towards the age line. The twins nodded. "This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it, himself!"

"So?" George questioned.

"_So_, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something as pathetically dim-witted as an aging potion."

"But that's why it's so brilliant," Fred started.

"It's so pathetically dim-witted!" George ended. Hermione sighed and gave up like Stella had, earlier this morning.

The twins uncapped the bottles of the potion and shook them up.

"Ready, Fred?"

"Ready George,"

"Bottoms up!" They chorused, right before they drank the potion. They jumped over the age line and started cheering.

Hermione shook her head at Stella and said, "It's not going to work, is it?"

"No," Stella replied. _Those are my idiotic twins for you. _Stella thought. But she loves them anyway. Stella reached into her pocket and pulled out her package of Redvines and started munching on one.

"Really Stella?" Hermione asked, completely amused.

"What? They're totally awesome!" Stella defended and pointed her Redvine at the bushy haired girl. "Don't make fun of these delicious, most awesome treat ever!"

Hermione held her arms up in defense. "Okay, okay." Stella could hear her mutter, "Her and Redvines."

The twins placed their names in the cup at the same time. At first, nothing happened. Stella thought, for sure, that it had worked. She was completely wrong. The twins were thrown back out of the age line and had started to grow pearly white beards.

"Hey, you said –" Fred started, pushing George.

"You said –" George replied, pushing Fred. That led to them starting a fight. _Stella to the rescue, like always. _Stella got up, placing her Redvines on her seat next to Hermione. She walked over to the fighting twins and grabbed them both by their collars of their uniforms and dragged them out of the hall. People were laughing as they past.

"I see those twins of yours got into a little trouble with the age line," Severus said with amusement in his tone of voice and a rare glint in his eyes.

"I told them, even Hermione!" Stella sighed and held on to Fred tighter as he was starting to escape.

"She did," George said, scratching his white beard.

"You better get them to the hospital wing, Stella. Madame Pomfrey will have them de-bearded in no time," Severus suggested walking away towards the potions lab in the dungeons.

Madame Pomfrey wasn't the least surprised that the twins would try to hoodwink the age line. After a few minutes, the twins were de-bearded, much to the disappointment of Fred, who wanted to keep his.

"Fred, when you get older, you can grow another one," Stella suggested in the common room, after a few minutes of Fred's pouting.

"You're right." that got Fred in a happier mood. She liked it when her twins were happy. They made everyone around them happy if they were.

Stella suddenly turned serious. "You know, I'm very glad that you're not of age yet." The twins stared at her.

"Why?" George asked, leaning on a pillow.

"I wouldn't want to lose you guys in this tournament," She admitted.

"I can honestly say, I have never thought of it like that," Fred frowned in thought.

"That's my boggart you know. Losing you guys, Harry and dad," Stella was getting tears in her eyes just thinking about it.

"Aw. Isn't that just touching," Ron mock pouted. Stella scowled.

"I wouldn't keep doing that, if I were you. You'll end up like you're father," A new voice said. It was Katie Bell.

"What are you doing in the Gryffindor common room?" Fred asked angrily.

"Ginny let me in," Katie stated. Angelina and Draco were with her. Now most of the Gryffindors were mad that a snake made its way into the common room. There were shouts of "Get out of our common room!" and "What's_ he_ doing here?"

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked after she noticed Stella getting angry.

"Well, Granger, Katie here, was just insulting my Godfather," Draco said angrily and he moved next to Stella. "Let's all go outside. Obviously, we're not wanted in here,"

"Actually, it's _you_ that's not welcome in here," Stella pointed out as she opened the portrait hole.

"Whatever," Draco muttered. "Okay, now that we're outside, _nobody_ insults my Godfather! I'm on Stella's side now!"

"Fine. Be like that," Ron spat and the rest of his group headed back inside.

"I'm so confused right now," George said. "Care to explain?"

"Okay. Ron, Ginny, Angelina, and Katie wanted me in their group to help ruin Stella's life. I said yes, but I just said that so I could report everything to Severus later. By the way, I need to tell him something," Draco said, leaving towards the dungeons.

"Mal-Draco can be a good person when he wants to be," Hermione noted after a minute of silence. Fred scowled at her. Stella glanced at George knowingly.

George glanced at his gold chain watch. "It's time to announce the champions!" The four ran towards the Great Hall.

Luna waved at them, from her spot at the Ravenclaw table. Ron and Ginny were sitting with Dean and Seamus, who were glaring at Stella. The two Weasleys had turned the two males against Stella as well. Harry and Hermione sat across from Fred, George and Stella.

The Durmstrangs were sitting with the Slytherins and the Beauxbatons were sitting with the Hufflepuffs. The teachers were waiting anxiously for this to be over with.

Dumbledore was standing in front of the goblet waiting for it to emit a name. Finally that time has come and the goblet turned red and a name flew out. Dumbledore caught it.

"The Durmstrang champion is: VIKTOR KRUM!" He roared. Cheers from the hall erupted. Stella doesn't know why, but she doesn't trust that man. She's leery towards Moody and Karkaroff, as well.

The goblet turned red and shot out another name.

"The Beauxbatons champion is: FLEUR DELACOUR!" Dumbledore shouted. Cheers from the hall erupted again.

The goblet shot out another name one last time.

"And the Hogwarts champion is: STELLA SNAPE!" _NO! That's not possible! I didn't even put my name into the cup!_

As the cheers erupted, Stella stayed seated. She just couldn't move. She glanced at the twins. They haven't met her eyes. Harry and Hermione were looking suspicious. So were Draco and Luna. She didn't _dare_ meet her father's eyes.

"Fore goodness sakes, Stella! Go already!" George exclaimed, pushing her up from her spot. She nervously walked past all of the students. She didn't even look at them and ignored all high-fives they had offered. McGonagall looked at her with worry in her eyes. Stella nodded at her and then headed for the door the other champions went through.

"So, you're a champion as vell?" Krum asked Stella. Stella just nodded her head and didn't say another word. She just sat in a chair in deep thought.

The door opened and Stella looked up. It was Harry!

"Harry!" Stella exclaimed. He looked shaken and scared. "What's wrong?" He didn't answer, but just lay his head on her shoulder. She patted it.

He didn't have to answer anyway. Dumbledore came in followed by McGonagall, Snape, Madame Maxime, Moody, and Karkaroff.

"Harry did you, or did you not put your name into the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked, harshly grabbing the front of his robes. Stella stared at Harry, shocked. _He's a champion too? What is going on here?_

"N-no sir!"

"Did you have one of the older students put your name in the cup for you?" Dumbledore asked again. Harry was getting very, _very_ nervous.

"N-no sir! I didn't!"

"Well of course he is lying!" Madame Maxime shouted angrily.

"I don't think he is headmaster," Moody said. "The Goblet of Fire is a powerful object. It couldn't have been hoodwinked by just a fourth year.

"Apparently, you've given this a lot of thought, Mad-eye!" Karkaroff pointed out.

"It was once my job to think like dark wizards do. Perhaps you remember that?" Moody defended. Stella was hugging Harry tightly. Somebody wanted them both killed, she just knows it.

Back in the common room, only Hermione was talking to the two champions.

"It was Angelina!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw Stella. "It was her! I overheard her talking to Ron and Ginny about it."

"You lied to us, Stella," Fred said. Stella was looking at them with wide-eyes. _What did they just say? _

"I never lied to you, okay? I didn't put my name in that cup!" Stella was getting tears in her eyes.

"We still don't believe you," George said. That really had hurt Stella.

"You guys are being stupid," Stella muttered.

"Yeah, you think so?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know so!" Stella shouted, standing up. _Why me?_

"Fine. Say goodbye to Fred and George. Stella's stupid friends," Fred yelled getting up and heading towards the boys' dorms. George followed him.

Without another word to anyone, Stella ran to her dorm with tears streaming down her cheeks. She slammed the door and slid behind it, crying. She heard a knock a minute later.

"Stella! I know you're in there! You can't hide forever! Come on out, I want to take you somewhere!" Hermione called from outside.

"Where?" Stella sobbed.

"Do you trust me?" That was a silly question to ask.

"Yes,"

"Then open this door or I'm going to blow it off its hinges," Stella quickly got away from the door and grabbed a few tissues to dry her tears and eyes. Her face was still red and her eyes were puffy.

Harry met Stella and Hermione down in the common room.

Stella saw the familiar route. They were heading towards the dungeons. Dad. She was leading them towards her father.

"Why are we going to the dungeons?" Harry asked. Stella rolled her eyes.

"There's someone we need to talk to," That was all Hermione said. They traveled in silence for a while. Hermione had knocked on Severus' door.

"Come in," That familiar voice of Stella's father. Hermione opened the door revealing Draco in there as well.

"Miss. Granger, Stella, Harry! To what do I owe this pleasure?" Severus asked, looking concerned.

"I know something you might need to," Hermione stated.

"Oh? And what is this piece of information?" Severus asked, crossing his arms.

"I had overheard Angelina Johnson tell Ginny and Ron Weasley that she put Stella's name in the Goblet," Hermione told him.

"As a matter of fact, I already know this piece of information," Severus said. "Draco has informed me."

"I knew of this plan, you see. Angelina told me, Ron and Ginny. Dean and Seamus also knew of this plan. When we were talking out in the hall, that's why I had to leave. I was going to tell Uncle Sev, but I was too late and made myself promise to tell Sev about it, either way," Draco explained. "I didn't think she was actually going to do it."

"What was her motive?" Stella asked, glaring at Draco, who was getting nervous.

"S-she actually had two," Draco admitted.

"What's the first?" Hermione asked, fearing for the worst. You could tell in her voice.

"Angelina wants Stella killed," Draco said. Stella and Severus paled. Everyone else groaned.

"W-what's the second? It can't be worse than the first one, can it?" Harry asked.

"No it's not. Angelina wants to get George away from Stella for Katie," Draco finished.

"So let me get this straight. Katie's jealous that I have George and she talked Angelina into putting my name into the cup and she won't care that I get killed in this tournament, because she got what she wanted?" Stella said.

"Pretty much, yeah," Draco said, casually.

"What about me?" Harry asked, getting worried. "Why'd I get put into the tournament?" Severus sighed and rolled up his left sleeve. The Dark Mark was getting darker and darker.

"Someone has put you in this tournament so you could give your blood, so the Dark Lord can return. If that happens, Stella, you're going to have to get the mark," Severus admitted. Harry and Draco looked horrified. Stella and Hermione paled.

"No! No way! Not in a billion years will I ever get the Dark Mark!" Stella yelled.

"You can't turn him down," Harry said sadly.

"We'll stand by you," Hermione said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Stella shrugged it off and hugged her.

"Stella, the plan might not succeed and he might not come back," Hermione told her. Severus and Harry looked doubtful at that.

"I don't think so Hermione. Whichever Death Eater is doing it, will make sure the plan will not fail!" Stella cried into the girl's shoulder.

"Stella, honey, look at me," Severus said gently. Stella did. "Everyone in this room will do everything they can to help you and Harry through this tournament. Even the twins."

"No! I'm not talking to the twins anymore!" Stella shouted, and then started crying again on Harry's shoulder.

"Did I miss something?" Severus was confused.

"The twins called Stella a liar," Hermione explained. That just made Stella cry harder. "I'm sorry, but I had to tell Professor Snape!"

"I know. I still can't get over it, though," Stella muttered.

"I think it's time that everyone needs to put this emotional day behind them. Harry, Stella, you're welcome to stay," Severus offered.

"Can Hermione, too?" Stella asked sweetly. _Please say yes! Please say yes!_

"And Draco?" Harry asked. Severus sighed.

"I suppose. Stella, why don't you show Hermione your room? Harry the same?"

Without another word, Stella dragged Hermione to her room that was just down the hall from the living room in Professor Snape's quarters. It was the same size of her room at Spinner's End.

"Of course," Hermione said when she walked into her room. Stella's room is an ocean blue on the walls and a plain white ceiling. The walls were hidden, though, by moving and non-moving pictures of her friends and family. Her bedspread had broomsticks decorated all over it.

"What?" Stella asked, stepping into her room. The color on the walls makes her immediately go calm.

"This room is so you in so many ways," Hermione said. She started walking around the room looking at the different pictures. "I remember this!"

Stella walked over to where Hermione was. "Well, yeah, that's because you're the one who took the picture, silly!" The picture was at one of Harry's birthday parties. The twins started a cake war against each other, which made the cake get all over. Stella's hair and face was plastered with cake and frosting, but was laughing along with the twins. Surprisingly, Harry had ended up with no cake on him whatsoever.

"That was actually surprisingly funny!" Stella sighed. "I just wish now, that my future will still be like this." She sat down on her sandy carpet.

Hermione sat next to her. "It will work out, Stella. Trust me."

"Will you hate me if I have to get the mark?" Stella asked, seriously. Hermione laid her head on Stella's shoulder.

"I won't hate you. Do you know why?" Stella shook her head. "Because I'll know the truth and I will support you even if I don't agree with Death Eaters and I know you don't either."

"What about the twins?" Stella asked.

"What about them?"

"How are they going to feel? They already hate me, and I bet that George already cancelled our date, even though he hasn't set a time or a place yet. I'll not only be a liar to them, but a traitor."

"Don't say that! You're not or ever will be a traitor!" Hermione yelled.

"Fine," Stella muttered.

"They'll see reason, soon. Don't worry," Hermione told her gently. Stella yawned and got up from her place on the carpet. She went to her desk and pulled out a Muggle writing utensil. A pencil; and placed it on the carpet next to her bed. Stella transfigured it into a bed for Hermione.

"Thanks," Hermione said, getting in the new bed.

No problem. Redvine?" Stella offered her the treat. "For a midnight snack?" Hermione turned it down and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

After her treat, Stella too, fell into an uneasy sleep. She was at a manor getting her Dark Mark. She was in agonizing pain. Talk about scary.

She woke up suddenly and glanced at her left forearm. Bare.

"It was just a dream," stella told herself, but in her mind she thought, _Not for long. _She drifted off into another uneasy sleep.


	8. Nothing is Normal at Hogwarts

_Forever and Always_

_Nothings Normal at Hogwarts_

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. (I wish)

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait for my reading the HP series story. Please read and review!

* * *

><p>Stella didn't remember her dream she had last night. Stella thought that this was a good thing.<p>

It was only five o'clock on a Monday. Classes are today. Hopefully, they're not boring, or nothing negative about the tournament. A ton of people are mad that Harry's in this tournament.

Quietly, Stella walked out of the room, careful not to wake Hermione. She headed to the kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate. When she was younger, lots of times her father made hot chocolate when she couldn't sleep. Sometimes they even made it the Muggle way together. That's Stella's favorite way. The Muggle way.

As the mug was in the microwave, someone else has entered the kitchen. "What are you doing up?" Stella whipped around to come face to face with her father.

"I couldn't go back to sleep," Stella said, taking the mug out of the microwave and adding the chocolate powder. "You?"

"Same," He answered, starting on his own mug. Only his was coffee.

"Dad, what happens if I say no?" Stella asked after a moment's silence. She sat in one of the chairs in the dining room. Her dad joined her shortly.

"I don't have any idea, Stella. Knowing him, though, something bad," He answered. "It's the worst mistake I could have made my entire life. I'm really sorry I brought this on you."

"You didn't. If I had to get the mark, could I be a spy like you? You taught me everything I needed to know. I know it's dangerous, but –"

"No! If he does come back, which I hope he doesn't, and you show up as a spy as well, he'll suspect something. It's way too dangerous to even think about. I don't want you to mention it again, okay?"

"Okay, dad. Love you," Stella said, getting up to hug her father.

"Love you too. Why don't you go back to bed, for a little bit?"

"Sure," Stella made her way back to her room and fell back asleep for a short time before she was woken up by Hermione throwing a pillow at her.

"Stella! It's class time! I have to go back up to my dorm to get my books and everything! Get up!" Hermione yelled.

"All right, all right. I'm up!" Stella said, getting up. Stella also had to get her bag and everything ready for a new day of classes.

In all of the classes she had with the twins, she sat as far away from them as possible. People were looking at her strangely. She _always_ sat with the twins. Stella really wished she had Luna and Hermione with her right now. The other classes were just the same as always. Boring. She wants the twins back in her life. She told Hermione that at dinner that night. What Stella didn't know was that George was listening to their conversation.

"After the first task, they'll know you were not lying that you didn't want to enter this tournament. You wait. Oh and by the way, Fred and George told me to tell you that Hagrid is looking for you and Harry." Hermione said.

"Is that right?" Stella asked, looking at the twins, who were talking to Lee. "Well you can tell them –"

"I'm not an owl!" Hermione exclaimed. Stella laughed.

"I'm just messing with you, Hermione. See you in the common room," Stella dragged Harry to Hagrid's. They first had to get the Invisibility cloak from Harry's dorm. They both got under it and walked to Hagrid's Hut.

He was surprisingly clean. His hair was combed and everything. He led them into the Forbidden Forest and told them to put the cloak on. There, he met up with Madame Maxime and they saw dragons!

Four fire-breathing dragons! _There must be one for each of us! _Stella thought and she was beginning to feel nauseous. She couldn't fight a dragon!

"Don't come any closer Hagrid," a familiar voice said. Stella realized it was Charlie Weasley. "The Horntail is pretty mad right now. Just woke up from at least a dozen stunners."

"And there's one for each of the champions?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes," Charlie said, walking over to them. "I'd feel really bad as to whoever gets the Horntail." Stella hopes Krum gets that particular dragon.

Hagrid said goodbye to Charlie and Madame Maxime. She wanted to stay a bit longer. Stella and Harry bid Hagrid goodbye and headed for their dorms. Stella fell asleep wondering how to fight a dragon.

A week had passed from the day Stella and Harry found out they had to fight a dragon. Severus was mad at Hagrid and at Dumbledore. He's mad at Hagrid for showing Stella and Harry the first task. Dumbledore, for actually agreeing to add dragons for a task.

He and Hermione and Draco were constantly helping Stella and Harry train to fight those dragons. Krum has had everyone who was against Harry wear "SUPPORT VIKTOR KRUM!" and then the badges changed into, "POTTER STINKS!"

Stella told people off for wearing those. Of course, everyone ignored her. The Creevey boys as well as Draco started stealing these badges to turn them into "SUPPORT HARRY POTTER!" and "SUPPORT STELLA SNAPE!" The twins, Stella noticed, remained mutual.

Today was the wand weighing day. Stella was in potions when Denis Creevey came in to tell Stella that it was time. Professor Snape was not happy about that. Neither were Stella and the twins.

As Stella walked into the room, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour turned to stare at her. She ignored them and walked confidently towards Harry, who was staring at a wall.

"You know, that wall won't do anything," Stella smiled. Harry looked at her and turned a shade red. "You're nervous, I can tell."

"More like terrified," He muttered. Ludo Bagman entered the room followed by Rita Skeeter. She writes for _The Daily Prophet_, but it's not always true. She takes people's words and twists them so it means the exact opposite of what the person's point was originally. Ollivander came in next.

"I wonder if I could have a word with Harry, before we start." Rita asked Ludo. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Of course you can, just as long as Harry's okay with it," Ludo then turned towards Stella and Harry. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Er –" was all Harry said, before he was dragged off somewhere. Now Stella stood there alone. Krum and Delacour were still ignoring her, which she was kind of glad about. She never really got along with them before.

Finally, what seemed like hours, Harry was back and he looked mad. "What happened?"

"You'll find out in the next prophet," Harry muttered angrily. Stella just left him with that. She didn't want to mess with an angry Harry right at that moment.

During the weighing of the wands, Fleur is indeed a veela. Stella was second.

"I remember selling you this wand, Miss. Snape," Ollivander said, fingering her wand. "Yes, unicorn hair for the core, cherry, and it's 13 inches. Still in excellent condition, so I trust you treat it well?"

"I do sir," Stella said, smiling at the compliment. Ollivander, then, cast a spell to check it was in condition to perform. It was, so Stella got it back and Harry was next.

"Yes, yes, yes," Ollivander said, with gleaming eyes. "I remember this wand well. I remember like it was just yesterday, actually."

Stella was looking suspicious because Mr. Ollivander took much longer with Harry's wand then her's or Fleur's. Eventually, Harry got his back, and it was pronounced in excellent condition.

After Krum's wand, it was picture time. Stella just wished it would be over soon. She was getting hungry, very hungry.

"Thank you all," Bagman said. "Now you may all leave, or head to dinner since that starts soon." Stella was the first one out of the room. She was super glad that was over with. Now the hard part was nearing; The First Task. Which takes place on Sunday and it was only Friday now.

"Hey, where's Hermione?" Stella asked, as she sat at the Gryffindor table. "I haven't seen her for awhile."

"Oh! I completely forgot to tell you! Crabbe and Goyle started a fight between Hermione and I and those Slytherins made her front two teeth grow. She's with Madame Pomfrey now." Harry explained. Stella's eyes widened.

"Oh, I hope she's okay. You didn't get hurt, did you?" She asked him sternly. He shook his head right away. Stella spent the rest of the dinner focused on Hermione. She didn't notice the guilty looks on the twins' faces staring at her.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I don't know when my next update will be, BUT the next chapter will be longer and will have the first task! Read and review please!<p> 


	9. Dragon Encounter

Forever and Always

Dragon Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Here's chapter 9! Read and review please! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Stella will now hate Sundays forever. Why? Her dragon encounter is today and she's not looking forward to it. She's really nervous and frightened. Even though she knows about the dragons, she doesn't know which one will be her's.<p>

She doesn't want to get out of bed. Stella just wants to stay in bed until this whole day is over. She knows that's impossible.

"Stella! Get your butt out of bed this instant!" A voice sounding like Hermione's, shouted from the stairs.

Stella shook her head. "No!" She then hid under her covers.

"Better listen to Granger, Snape. I can't wait for the task coming up," Johnson smirked evilly and headed for the bathroom.

Stella reluctantly got out of bed and into her champion robes. All champions got these special robes to wear for each of the three tasks. She walked downstairs with a scowl on her face. It had some of the first years in the common room leave terrified. Even Hermione looked a little scared.

"Let's go. I just want this day to be over with," Stella's stomach growled. Hermione smiled. "Maybe some breakfast first."

"That would be a good idea," Hermione said, linking her arms with Stella's. On the way down to breakfast, the twins were taking bets on the task.

"Five galleons for Harry," Fred started.

"Five galleons for Fleur," George chimed in.

"Five galleons for Krum,"

"Five galleons for Stella,"

"Any bets?" Fred asked. A few people paid five galleons. "Ah, I see, that would be five for Harry now, five for Krum, three for Fleur, and six for Stella. Thanks for betting!" Stella belly did a flip-flop. Six people wanted her to win this round?

Hermione and Stella grabbed some toast when they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore walked up to the podium.

"I would like to say a few words to our champions. Good luck to all!" He stepped down. People started clapping. Stella started feeling nauseous. Harry didn't look any better.

"Are you feeling okay, Harry?" Stella asked.

"I feel sick," He muttered, taking some toast as well.

"I know. Me too," Stella agreed.

"You both will do fine," Hermione reassured them.

After breakfast, Professor McGonagall made her way towards Harry and Stella. She told them to get ready for the tournament to begin.

"Good luck guys!" Hermione called after them and gave them a thumbs-up.

_Professor McGonagall doesn't look like her usual self. _Stella noted as she walked beside her. Harry was just a few inches behind. Professor McGonagall looked paler than normal. _Probably anxious and nervous_. Stella thought. At least _she_ was feeling that way as they got closer to the Quidditch pitch. McGonagall suddenly stopped and placed a hand on their shoulders.

"Don't panic," She advised. "If the situation gets bad at any time, we've got wizards standing by. Doing your best is the key thing here. Are you guys all right?"

"I'm fine. You, Harry?" Stella asked him. He nodded.

McGonagall led them to the edge of the forest. The dragons were in each of their cages, but as they got closer to a tent, the dragons were out of view.

"The other champions are already here," she said with a slightly shaken voice. "Mr. Bagman will tell you all what is to be expected. Good luck to both of you."

They thanked her and entered the tent. Stella put an arm around her brother.

"Everything will be okay," She whispered in his ear.

"I hope so," Harry whispered back.

Fleur was sitting in a corner staring at a wall. She looked very pale and clammy. Krum was showing no emotion what-so-ever.

"Harry! Stella!" Bagman greeted them. "Come in! Make yourselves at home!"

Stella nodded at him and started pacing back and forth. _Stay calm. Stay calm. Everything will be alright._ She kept telling herself as she paced.

"Since everyone is here, gather around!" Bagman gestured them to come forward. "Good. When the audience has arrived, I'm going to offer you this bag – he showed the champions the bag – from which each of you will chose your dragon from the four small replicas. You will be facing this dragon. Your objective is simple. Collect the golden egg! The egg will be placed among the dragon's real eggs. Do not break the real eggs. You will lose points if you do so. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded.

Stella started pacing again. She suddenly felt very sick. She didn't feel like talking. Harry didn't look any better. Nor did the others.

In no time, Stella heard the audience file in the stadium. Laughing, talking, joking . . . even the twins resumed their betting thing.

Bagman started opening the sack. Fleur Delacour was first. It was a green one. The Welsh Green. She was not surprised. Madame Maxime must have told her about the dragons beforehand.

Stella was next. She felt queasy as she reached her hand into the bag. She pulled out the Swedish Short-Snout. She anxiously watched Harry pull out the Hungarian Horntail out of the bag. Both Stella and Harry paled at that particular dragon. Krum was last with the Chinese Fireball.

"Well, there you are," Bagman said. "Miss. Snape, when you hear a whistle that's your cue to go," Stella nodded and paled. She wasn't ready for this.

All too soon, the whistle blew. She got up from where she was sitting, and started making her way towards the stadium entrance.

"Good luck!" Harry shouted behind her. She mouthed a "Thanks" and left.

She heard cheers as she cautiously made her way into the stadium. She even heard the Gryffindor cheer. The pitch was made up of rocks. Soon, she saw the golden egg in the center with the real eggs. She stepped forward some more. Stella knew that if she walked towards the egg she would get to meet her dragon. Where was the dragon anyway? _This is not good_. Stella thought, as she inched farther away from the entrance.

"Behind you!" Someone from the crowd screamed. Stella accidently ran ahead towards the golden egg. She felt heat on her back. _That's not good._ Stella thought as she ran away from the dragon.

She ran to hide behind a tall rock, but slipped on another and screamed. Gasps were heard from the crowd.

She recovered quickly and headed towards that rock again. The rock was cold against her back. Soon, the cold turned warm, and then turned hot.

Stella peeked around from the rock. The dragon was staring at her, actually more like glaring. _Okay, I'm scared now._ Stella thought.

She ran from her hiding place and started casting multiple stunners at the dragon. Those didn't work as much as she thought they would. As she ran once more, she got her foot caught in a hole. More gasps and some screams were heard from the crowd.

She tried jerking her foot, but it kept on hurting, so she had to stop immediately. _I'm so dead right now. _Stella noticed the dragon creeping closer and closer. _I need to distract the dragon, so I can move these rocks. _Stella thought for a moment then she got it. She grabbed a tiny stone nearby, and transfigured it into a huge brown lab. The crowd, McGonagall being the loudest, clapped and cheered either at the transfiguration itself, or the way the dog distracted the dragon. The dog ran around the pitch with the dragon on its tail. Stella felt a prang of guilt, but pushed it way. She would think about that part later.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Stella cast. One of the larger rocks were now levitated in the air. _Yes!_ Stella silently cheered to herself. One part was complete. She did the same thing to the other giant rock. Finally, her foot was freed! "YES!" Stella cheered aloud with the others from the audience.

She took one step forward and stumbled. Yep. She either broke her ankle, or at least sprained it. Stella hoped the dragon remained occupied for a while. It didn't, of course.

As the dragon was staring at her, with her cold, yellow eyes, Stella felt a twinge of fear. Once again, Stella dodged the dragon's hot, blue fire, but scraped her knee on a rock in the progress.

Luckily for her, the dragon's focus was back on the huge dog. Stella thought this was the moment she need to grab the egg. As she drew closer, she hissed in pain when she stepped on her bad ankle. Ignoring the pain for now, she limped up onto the rock that held the real eggs and the golden one. Cheers were heard from the crowd as she held it up.

"GO GO GRYFFINDOR! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!" The crowd cheered. The scores were shown silently to the audience. _I really wanted to see those._ Stella thought, as she hissed in pain again. _I need to remember my left foot is in pain!_

Stella noticed Charlie Weasley and the others on standby deal with the dragon. Stella sat on a flat rock and was breathing really hard. The dog was not hurt, and trotted over to Stella. She petted the dog wondering if her father would allow her to keep him.

"Who's a good boy?" She cooed. The dog barked and wagged his long, black tail. She chuckled and patted his head. She hardly notice Professor McGonagall coming up behind her and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. Stella jumped.

"Didn't mean to scare you," Professor McGonagall said. "Excellent performance. Madame Pomfrey can see you now. Do you need help?" Stella shook her head and got up. She walked on her left foot and winced in pain. _How could I forget so quickly?_

"Yes you need help," Stella's father came into the picture. "Are you okay?" He added as Stella put an arm around his and Professor McGonagall's shoulders.

"I'm fine, dad, really," Stella reassured. It didn't really work. As her father wrapped his arm around Stella's waist, she hissed in pain. Burns.

"I don't think you're fine," Her father stated, carefully walking his daughter towards Madame Pomfrey. McGonagall was silently agreeing. The dog was trotting after the three.

"Dragons!" Madame Pomfrey yelled, when she saw the burns on Stella's back. "Dragons! What was Dumbledore thinking?" Madame Pomfrey had her lay on her stomach on a cot. She handed her father a thick, orange paste. Burn healing paste, Stella noticed.

Her father rubbed the substance on her back while Madame Pomfrey dealt with her ankle, her scrapped knee and other injuries Stella had. Stella turned to lie on her back when her father was done.

Stella sighed in relief after she was cared for. The dog, sensing this, jumped onto her lap. Stella smiled and started petting the dog again.

"That's really some powerful transfiguration," McGonagall praised, giving her a rare smile. The only other person she gives that smile to, is Hermione.

"Thanks," Stella said quietly, eyeing her father. She gave him a pouty look and asked, "Can we keep him?"

"No," He answered firmly. Both Stella and the dog gave him the puppy eyes. "Oh all right, fine. We can keep him!" Stella beamed.

"Thank you daddy!" she kissed his cheek.

"But you're taking care of him," he said.

"Done and done," Stella said, going back to petting the dog. "Hello Rocky!"

"Rocky?" Her father asked bemused.

"What? I transfigured the dog from a rock so Rocky sounds appropriate!" Stella defended. He gave in to the name. It clearly made sense.

"We totally agree with Rocky," A very familiar voice said. It was George. Fred and Hermione were with him. Her father and Madame Pomfrey left, leaving the teens to sort everything out.

"STELLA!" Hermione ran towards her, hugging her tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again! You got that? You were brilliant, though!"

"I promise Hermione," Stella laughed and let go. She turned towards the twins. She said coldly, "What are you doing here?" They were both ghostly pale.

"Stella," George started. "First of all, we are terribly sorry,"

"Even though you might not want to talk to us, because of the way we treated you, we completely understand if you don't want to talk to us again," Fred added, nodding his head. "We realized a little too late that you would never join this tournament willingly."

"Caught on have you?" Stella asked, glaring at them. "Took you long enough."

Hermione was nervously glancing between the twins and Stella. Stella was quiet, thinking. _Should I forgive them? My life has been horrible without them laughing and joking with me. Oh, I don't know what to do!_

"Stella, we're terribly, horribly, terribly sorry!" George cried.

"You already apologized. Just forget the argument ever happened," Stella said, smirking.

"We shouldn't have –" Fred started to say.

"_Forget it_! It's _the past_!" Stella argued, smiling at them. The twins smiled back.

Hermione burst into tears. Stella looked at her confused.

"Hermione what's wrong?" she asked gently, stroking Rocky.

"You guys are so _stupid_!" she shouted, stomping her foot and leaving the tent.

"Did I miss something?" Stella asked the twins confusedly. The twins shrugged and made their way over to her bed and hugged her. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too, Stella." George told her, letting go.

Suddenly, Fleur entered the tent. Shortly after, Krum did.

Harry's name was announced. Like her's there were cheers and gasps. Soon she heard, "_Accio_ Firebolt!" Stella shook her head.

"Is Harry trying to out fly the dragon?" Stella asked, half amused half worried. Finally, cheers erupted from the crowd. That could only mean one thing; Harry caught the egg.

"Where did that dog come from?" Harry asked, as he entered the hospital tent with McGonagall.

"I transfigured it. Meet Rocky, the newest member of the Snape family!" Stella said proudly. Rocky barked and wagged his tail. "Show off." Stella muttered.

"Brilliant! Sev actually let you keep him?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. By the way, where is he?" Stella asked looking around.

"C'mon everyone. They're about to announce your scores soon," McGonagall said. Then, as if on cue, Madame Pomfrey came in and examined Stella one more time.

"Don't walk on your ankle for at least one week or two. Use these," Madame Pomfrey handed her Muggle crutches. _Great. How am I supposed to be on time for class while walking with these?_ Stella thought as she was trying to get used to using them. She was okay. "You'll get used to them eventually." Madame Pomfrey reassured her.

McGonagall led all of the teens back to the stadium. Rocky was walking protectively next to Stella. George on her other side.

Stella was getting her scores first. Madame Maxime gave her a nine.

"Well done Stella!" Fred and George cheered with the rest of the crowd.

Mr. Crouch also gave her a nine.

"Very nice!" Hermione cheered, with the rest of the crowd again.

Dumbledore gave her an eight.

"That's not bad," Draco came up from behind Stella. "Great job, by the way."

"Thanks," Stella said. George scowled. Fred laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Ludo Bagman gave her another eight. The crowd cheered once more.

Karkaroff gave her a seven.

"Say what now?" Fred asked angrily.

"Seven?" George asked in disbelief.

"Guys! Seven is still good!" Stella exclaimed, rolling her eyes. She honestly didn't really care about the scores. She just has to worry about the competition itself.

Krum's score is next. He received an eight from Madame Maxime, an eight from Mr. Crouch, a seven from Dumbledore, another seven from Ludo Bagman, and a ten from Karkaroff.

Fleur was third. Everyone of the judges gave her sevens. She seemed satisfied with her scoring, Stella noticed.

Harry was last. He received an eight from Madame Maxime, a nine from Mr. Crouch, another nine from Dumbledore, Ludo Bagman gave him a ten, and Karkaroff gave him a four.

Angry shouts were coming from all over the stadium.

"Honestly, I don't care!" Harry shouted.

"The ranks stands as follows," Ludo Bagman announced. "Stella Snape in the lead with 41 points, Harry Potter and Viktor Krum tied for second with 40 points, and last Fleur Delacour with 35 points. Well done to all of you!"

"Congratulations Stella and Harry!" Rocky and the group of teens (Draco, Fred, George, and Hermione) cheered on the way back into the dungeons.

They were stopped, though, by Rita Skeeter. Stella hates that woman with a passion.

"Congratulations Harry and Stella!" she said, beaming at them. She turned to Harry. "I wonder if I could have a quick word. How you felt facing that dragon? How do you feel now, after the scoring is over?" Stella rolled her eyes. They didn't have time for this.

"Yeah he can give you a word," Stella suddenly said. "It's good-bye!"

"What about you, Stella dear? Are you nervous about the tasks ahead?" Rocky growled at her. She took a step back.

"I have a word for you too," Stella said. "It's the same as Harry's!" Then they all headed towards the dungeons once more.

* * *

><p>How was this chapter? Was the scoring fair? Review please!<p>

Also, I might be slow on updates for all of my stories because of school work. I'll try to upload as fast as I can, though.


	10. The Golden Egg

Forever and Always

The Golden Egg

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. School. I'm really sorry for the short chapter and if it might seem rushed to you. I didn't want you to wait any longer on this. Enjoy this one! Read and review please!

* * *

><p>No one bothered the group of teens as they headed down towards the dungeons. They were a group on a mission. A mission to celebrate! Fred and George took a detour to the kitchens to grab some snacks and drinks. The twins were a little surprised when Draco Malfoy, <em>the<em> Draco Malfoy offered some help.

Stella's father was the last person to arrive when the drinks and the snacks have been brought down.

"Are those from the kitchen?" He asked, as Stella was about mid-bite.

"Maybe," Fred said, with is mouth full. Hermione smacked him on the arm.

"Don't talk with your mouthful!" Hermione told them, disgusted. Stella rolled their eyes.

"That's a Weasley trait, Hermione. You should know that by now," Stella smirked at her bushy-haired friend.

"Sorry Hermione," Fred said, swallowing his food.

There was a piece of bread on a tray. Stella grabbed it and took a bit of the crust off and fed it to Rocky who was waiting patiently at Stella's feet. Rocky only chewed once and it was gone.

"Next time, chew that, will you?" Stella asked the dog, amused. Rocky cocked his head and let out a bark and wagged his tail. "You're so cute!" Stella patted his head.

"You're already spoiling the dog?" Her father asked, walking over to where she and Rocky were.

"After the dragon incident, Rocky deserves some love, don't you boy?" She cooed, bending down and rubbing his tummy. Fred and George went around with drinks for everyone. What were they planning?

Fred turned to his twin. "Should we?"

"Yes we should," George answered. He flicked his cup to get everyone's attention. What was going on? Stella looked at them wearily. George rose up the cup. Fred did too.

"We would like to propose a toast," Fred started. He looked at Stella and Harry. "For Stella and Harry,"

"For defeating their dragon tonight," George added, winking at Stella.

"And for joining us this evening,"

"Also for their great friendship,"

"To Stella and Harry!" The twins chorused, drinking from their cups full of punch.

"To Stella and Harry!" Everyone, but Stella and Harry echoed. They took a drink as well.

"That was really nice of you guys!" Stella ran up to them, hugging them.

"We try our best!" George laughed. "Again, we're really, really sorry on how we acted."

"Don't worry about it. Seriously, guys don't," Stella said firmly. They nodded and spoke no more of that matter. "Enjoy this party, alright?"

They nodded happily. "Okay."

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to hear what's in your eggs." Draco suggested.

"Me too," The twins chorused.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Stella's dad muttered. Stella agrees with him. Knowing this tournament, the second task won't be pretty.

"Harry, open yours," Stella told him. He gave her a questioning look, but opened it. Screams, high-pitched screams were coming from the egg. Everyone moved to cover their ears.

"I have a hunch," Stella and Hermione chorused.

"Great! What is it?" Harry asked.

"I have to research on it first!" Stella said, smiling.

"That might be a good idea," Severus said. His jaw was clenched and his eyes narrowed. Stella wonders what that is all about. _Maybe he knows!_

Before Stella knew it, Hermione grabbed her arm and led her to the library. Fred and George trailing behind them, trying keep up. The two were panting when they finally reached the library.

"Man you girls walk fast," Fred said.

"Well yeah, we're on a mission," Stella stated, rolling her eyes. She glanced around at the different bookshelves. "Where to start?"

"What's your hunch?" George asked. "Knowing that, that might helps us, help you."

"Okay," Stella said slowly and moved towards a certain book, and pulling it out of a shelf. "My hunch is that it is a creature." Stella was quiet for a moment, then dashed out of the library. Hermione came from behind a bookshelf.

"What was that all about?"

"We have no idea," Fred shook his head, dashing after Stella, the other two following.

Stella was headed back towards the dungeons when she literally ran into somebody. It was Ginny.

"Where are you headed? I'm sure it has no desire need of attention," Ginny smirked. Stella reached up her left sleeve and pulled out her wand.

Stella quieted Ginny. "If you're done talking." Stella then ran away again. When she reached a staircase, she stopped and caught her breath. The other three soon joined her.

"You seriously need to go out for a track team or something," Hermione stated, sitting down next to her. Fred and George sat in front of the two girls.

"I don't think so," Stella said, breathing heavily.

"What was that all about?" George asked.

"What was what all about?" Stella countered, confused.

"You dashing out of the library like that," Fred answered. "You created a wind current."

Stella laughed. "I'm sorry, but I think I know what the creature is. Let's head back to the dungeons."

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight. You think that the mysterious creature cannot sing above the ground, and you need special permission to go into the Prefects' bathroom?" Severus asked.<p>

"Yes. That is as actually what I'm saying," Stella said.

"Why can't you use the bathroom in your dorm?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"That could work as well," Stella thought, running a hand through her soft, black hair.

"Merpeople! That's the mysterious creature!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What are Merpeople?" Harry asked. Hermione huffed.

"Merpeople are Mermaids! They live in the Black Lake! They can't sing above the ground! Don't you see? It all fits!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You're right! I completely forgot about those," Stella admitted. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Back in the Sixth Year Girls' dormitory, Stella and Hermione are in the bathroom. Stella carefully placed the Golden Egg into the tub. Hermione got the pleasure on opening it. No screaming.<p>

Stella placed her ear on top of the water. "We're going to have to stick our heads in," Hermione nodded. Both girls pulled their hair back in a pony-tail.

"Ready?" Hermione asked. Stella nodded and together they listened to the egg.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_Bust past an hour – the prospect's black, _

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_ (Pg. 463 HP and the Goblet of Fire)

Both girls took their heads out of the water. Stella grabbed a tissue and her eyeliner (it was actually Angelina's) and wrote down what the egg said.

"We just figured out the Golden Egg mystery!" Stella said happily, exiting the bathroom. Hermione smiled and shook her head. She followed Stella out.

* * *

><p>How was it? Did it seem rushed? Review to tell me what you think!<p> 


	11. Rehearsal

**Forever and Always**

**Rehearsal**

Author's Note: I'm very, very, very sorry for this late update. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Your reviews are very much appreciated! Let me know what you think of this one!

* * *

><p>It's been barely a week since Stella and Hermione discovered what the egg contained. What was really strange was that Stella has rarely seen Hermione since. Stella would try to talk to Hermione about her disappearance, but Hermione would fumble on her robes nervously and not answer, or change the subject. Stella was getting extremely worried about her.<p>

"Fred, George, what am I going to do about Hermione?" Stella asked one night in the common room. "I'm getting extremely worried." When she glanced at them, they were worried as well; more Fred than George.

"No. We tried talking to her as well, but she would look at George, and avoid eye contact with me," Fred said sadly, glancing at the ground. "I lost my chance." He added quietly.

"What?"George and Stella asked simultaneously.

"I waited too long. I haven't even told her I fancied her yet! She's probably found another guy and doesn't want to admit it." Fred was still on the floor. Then it dawned on Stella. The gleam in Hermione's eye when she would step into the library, or the common room, the guilty glance at Fred once in a while, and her goofy smile until she walked into a room with either the twins, or Stella.

"I am such an idiot!" Stella exclaimed. She might have shouted it a little too loudly. People were staring at her. After Stella's Potions Master worthy glare, the students went back to what they were doing.

"You're not stupid Stella," George told her. Fred nodded.

"Why do you think so?" Fred asked.

"Looking back, I noticed all of the signs! Her guilty glance at you, her sparkle in her eye, and her goofy smile! I saw them all! I didn't question her. It's partly my fault as well." Stella frowned. _The way Viktor Krum was looking at her. _Stella added, but didn't say it out loud.

"Stella, it's my fault and my fault only," Fred said sincerely. "Don't beat yourself up about it. I was late and I need to move on." At that moment, Hermione walked through the portrait hole. Stella noticed how she avoided eye contact with the three of them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Stella demanded, rushing up to the confused bushy, brown haired girl. Stella looked around and everyone stared at her again. Hurriedly, she rushed Hermione out of the portrait hole and stood in front of the Fat Lady.

"Why didn't I tell you what?" Hermione asked worriedly, glancing down at the floor.

"Since when were you and Krum together, and why didn't you tell me?" Stella demanded again.

"I didn't think it was any of your business!" Hermione exclaimed hotly. Stella didn't want to admit it, but Hermione was right.

In a gentler tone, Stella said, "We were just worried about you, is all." _Fred will be depressed. _Stella thought. "Oh, and Hermione, just so you know, I don't trust Krum." With that, Stella walked back through the portrait, into the Gryffindor common room.

Stella could hear Hermione mutter, "I don't want your opinion." Stella rolled her eyes and spotted Fred and George where she left them, next to the unlit fire. She walked up to Fred and hugged him, missing a look of jealousy on George's face.

"I screwed this up, didn't I?" Fred asked sadly, not glancing at Stella. Stella nodded into his shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't trust Krum," Stella said.

"Not really. Thanks anyways. I think I'm going to bed. Night," Fred let go of Stella and headed towards the sixth year dorms. Stella sighed and leaned into the couch she was currently occupying. The common room was empty except for two second years, George, and Stella.

"I feel so bad for him," Stella said. "He's been crushing on her for weeks now."

"I know," George said, sitting closer to her. "What are we going to do?" Stella's eyes widened and instantly got up from her spot.

"NO! No way am I meddling in this! And neither are you!" Stella raced to her dorm. She got ready for bed and pulled the covers over her head and whispered a silencing charm. She does not want to hear Angelina constantly talk in her sleep. Stella's head relaxed into her pillow and soon fell asleep.

She woke up feeling refreshed the next morning. She undid her silencing charm, and wore her comfiest outfit possible (it was a Saturday).

Everyone was crowded around Professor McGonagall, who was standing near the portrait entrance. As soon as she assumed that everyone was there, she started to speak.

"What I'm about to say is to only fourth years and up. If you are third or below, please head up back to your dormitories," she paused so everyone younger could do what she asked. "Now, on to the topic; The Yule Ball is approaching. It's a traditional part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and brings peace towards the three schools.

"The ball will be starting at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, and ending at midnight. The Yule Ball is a chance to forget about all of your schoolwork, but that does not mean that you need to embarrass your fellow classmates or the school. I will be greatly disappointed if you do. Dismissed," Everyone got up to leave, but Professor McGonagall raised her hand. "Wait a minute. I would like a private word with Mr. Potter and Miss. Snape. That is all."

Stella got up and followed Harry and their Head – of – House out of the portrait hole. There, they waited patiently for their professor to explain what was going on.

"It is mandatory that the Tri-Wizard champions attend the ball with their partners," Professor McGonagall began, but she was cut off by Harry.

"Partners?" Harry asked. "What do we need partners for?" Stella brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"If this is a dance Harry, we'll need dance partners!" Stella laughed. Harry went red with embarrassment.

"D-dance partners?" Harry asked uncertainly. Professor McGonagall nodded. "But I don't dance!"

"Now you do," Professor McGonagall said sternly. "It's been a tradition that the champions open the ball." Now Stella got worried.

"We dance in front of everybody?" She asked. _What if you don't know how to dance? _

"Yes. _Opening the ball_," McGonagall said irritably. "You guys are the Hogwarts champions. You will do what is expected of you and you will represent this school. _Find yourselves partners_!"

"What if we don't know how to dance?" Harry asked Stella's unanswered question.

"After lunch today and tomorrow, Gryffindors will meet in the Great Hall for dance lessons. Any more questions?" Stella had none, but she didn't know about Harry. Harry shook his head as well. "Very well. Enjoy your morning." Stella recited the password and followed Harry back in.

_Who am I going to ask to the dance? Why'd I have to get into this mess? _Questions kept popping up in her head as she walked towards the twins and Lee. When she sat down in a chair, the three looked at her. She became uneasy.

"Why are you three looking at me like that?" She demanded.

"What did McGonagall have to say?" Lee asked. Stella repeated everything that McGonagall had said, even about the dance lessons. After she was done, everyone fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>"So, are you going to tell Harry about the egg? It's been a week, and he's going nuts over it," Fred told Stella on the way to the Great Hall for the dance lessons. It was an hour after lunch and time for them.<p>

"Nope. I'm going to make him figure it out. If he begs on his knees for the answer, I'm still not going to give it to him," Stella smirked. Right after Stella wrote down the clue, she headed straight for her father's office. Harry and Draco were gone, so they weren't there to hear the clue again.

"You're mean," Harry muttered walking past the three in sort of a hurry.

"Whatever," Stella yelled back. "I'm only doing you good!"

"Stella forget it," George said.

"Yeah, let's just forget it, and hurry," Stella said picking up her pace toward her destination.

When all three walked into the Great Hall, Professors McGonagall and Snape were separating the boys and girls (boys on one side, girls on the other). The tables were gone from the place and the area was huge!

"What is my dad doing here?" Stella asked George in a whisper. Stella concluded that George hadn't even seen her father by the surprised look he gave the older man. George shrugged. He waved and went to sit next to Lee and Fred.

Stella sighed and looked towards where all of the girls are sitting. Hermione was reading a book. Why she even had to bring a book in the first place, Stella had no idea. Johnson looked lonely, but Stella wasn't going anywhere near her, since she's the one who got Stella in this mess. Stella decided to sit next to Hermione.

"Hey," Hermione said when Stella sat down next to her, glancing up to look at her.

"Hey," Stella replied.

"Oh Stella! I'm so sorry! I should've told you, but then Fred would be extremely mad, so I didn't!" Hermione explained frantically.

"Relax, Hermione, relax. I understand why you kept it from us," Stella said, placing a hand on the other girl's shoulder. Hermione sighed with relief.

"How's Fred taking it?" Hermione asked quietly. Stella glanced at the two red-heads who were laughing really loudly with Lee.

"I can't really say. I don't want to give off false information," Stella said.

"It's okay. I understand completely," Hermione told her. Once everyone was situated and quiet, McGonagall started to speak.

"You're probably wondering what Professor Snape is doing here," McGonagall started, glancing at Stella's father. "Well, he is going to help me supervise this dance session. I'm going to repeat some things I said this morning. The Yule ball is a tradition of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Each and every one of you should be on your best behavior to represent your house and your school. You will not act like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!"

She looked around the room.

"Let's have a volunteer pair," She paused and looked at the girls' side. "Johnson and Weasley."

"Which Weasley?" George asked, smirking. Hermione and Stella laughed. Professor McGonagall sternly looked at him.

"How about you?" Fred, Lee, and Hermione kept glancing at George, Angelina, and Stella. Stella was glaring at Angelina.

"NO! I can't dance with her!" George said that the same time as Angelina said, "I Can't dance with him!"

"Enough!" Professor Snape shouted. They stopped immediately. "Maybe we should have a different pair or two, Minerva."

"The two champions are opening the ball of course. They will need to rehearse their entrance." Professor Snape added. Both Harry and Stella glared at their Head-of-House.

"Yes. I totally agree. Maybe we should start with that," Stella's father agreed. He glanced at Stella then at Harry. "The two of you will wait outside of the Great Hall. Your partners will join you shortly." Stella nodded and headed outside, ignoring all of the stares she got.

After standing in the empty corridor outside of the Great Hall, the doors opened again, revealing George and Hermione. They were followed by the two professors. Professor Snape taught Stella how she should hold her partner when entering, while Professor McGonagall taught Harry.

Then Professor McGonagall headed back inside the Great Hall to supervise the others practicing their dancing, while Professor Snape helped the champions.

Stella was a little nervous, no, a lot nervous dancing with one of her best friends in front of her very strict father. She blushed when George placed one hand on her waist (instructed by her father), and the other tightly in hers. Stella lightly put her hand on George's shoulder. They're eyes met; chocolate brown to black. _This feels right, being here with him._ Stella thought.

When her father wasn't looking, George kissed her forehead lightly. He started leading the waltz, when the strict professor looked his way. George started to lose the beat, but Stella started counting out loud. Soon, they were doing it! They were dancing! Stella wanted to dance with him forever.

She glanced at her father. He was helping Hermione with her dancing. When she knew he wouldn't be looking, Stella whispered in George's ear, "will you be my date to the ball?"

He smiled and looked at her. "I was just going to ask that." They laughed quietly, quietly enough for the other three not to hear.

"I guess that great minds really do think alike," Stella smiled, and hugged George tightly. Professor Snape cleared his throat and they had to let go.

"You two can go. Minerva will be dismissing them soon, anyway," Her father told them, then turned back to working with Harry and Hermione.

"Thanks dad," Stella said. George grabbed her hand and dragged her up to the Astronomy Tower.

They just stood there for a few moments in silence, looking at the view. The Black Lake was glistening in the sun. It was so gorgeous. It looked like something you would see out of a nature magazine.

"I want to start over," George said suddenly.

"What?" Stella asked.

"I want to start our relationship over. I broke up with you because of something really stupid. I just want to start over. You don't have to. We could still be friends, but I wanted to tell you that I still like you," George walked closer to where she was standing.

Questions were running through Stella's mind. She didn't want her heart broken again, but she still likes George as well.

"C-can I think about it?" Stella asked uncertainly.

"Of course. All the time you need. I'll wait," George said. His eyes were sad, but he was smiling.

"Thanks!" Stella kissed his cheek and looked at the view again. Soon she was alone. She sat down on the cold ground and looked out at the view one more time until she started to tear up. _What did I do?_

* * *

><p><em>Well . . .how was it?<em> If it was a little confusing, please tell me. I would like to know, so I can clear it up. if you liked it, tell me!


	12. Ignored

**Forever and Always**

**Chapter 11**

I am updating this one once again! I'm so, so, so sorry for all of this confusion and the other story and whatnot. I am deleting the other story for good, but I'll keep it up for a few days longer.

Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

"_C-can I think about it?" Stella asked uncertainly._

_"Of course. All the time you need. I'll wait," George said. His eyes were sad, but he was smiling. _

_"Thanks!" Stella kissed his cheek and looked at the view again. Soon she was alone. She sat down on the cold ground and looked out at the view one more time until she started to tear up. What did I do?_

* * *

><p>Stella sighed as she walked back to her dorm. She probably had just made one of the worst mistakes of her life. Or maybe the worst.<p>

She hurt one of her best friends. He wanted her back and Stella turned George down. She sighed again. She is the worst best friend ever.

She turned a corner and walked down a familiar corridor. At the end of that corridor is the portrait of the Fat Lady. The guardian of Gryffindor tower. She dreaded going in there. Even though George said it was fine and will give her the time she needs, she knows he's hurting. A lot.

As she got to the portrait, Stella inwardly groaned. Great. Just freaking great. The Fat Lady had fled her portrait, leaving Stella outside of the common room. Groaning out loud, Stella sat down on the cold, stone floor. She rested the back of her head on the wall. It was cold as well.

Worst day ever . . .

* * *

><p>Stella doesn't remember when she fell asleep on the floor. She was awoken to Hermione and Harry leaning over her. They both looked concerned and worried. They didn't say anything at first, they just tried to help her up. Stella shooed their hands away. She got up really slowly, but was immensely sore. <em>That's what you get for sleeping on a hard surface<em> . . .

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked her, looking at Stella worriedly. "What happened?" Stella proceeded to tell them about last night, leaving out the George part. She would tell that to Hermione privately later. Stella didn't want Harry to hear about it. What she did tell them was that she couldn't sleep and went out on a stroll around the castle.

"Do you need to talk to dad?" Harry asked. Stella shook her head no.

"No, I'm fine," Stella told him. Hermione gave her a look, but Stella shook her head at the other girl and mouthed a 'later' (out of Harry's vision, of course).

"Are you sure?" Harry pressed. Stella nodded. She was perfectly fine! She appreciated the concern, though.

"I'm positive," Stella replied. "What time is it?" She suddenly realized it was a school day. She still had to get ready! Plus, avoid Angelina at all costs.

"We only have twenty minutes before breakfast ends," Harry said. Then, realizing what he said, he raced down a corridor to the Great Hall. Both girls rolled their eyes.

"Can I do your hair?" Hermione asked. "There's this new hairstyle I've been wanting to try out and it makes up for me being distant for the past few days." Stella instantly agreed and followed Hermione inside. Stella led Hermione towards all of her hair products.

Hermione let Stella put on fresh robes first and while Stella was dealing with her tie, Hermione started working on her hair.

Once Hermione was done, Stella looked in the mirror. Her hair was tightly braided and it started from the top. The style kept hair out of her eyes and you could see Stella's pale face.

"It's called a French Braid. I've always wanted to do it," Hermione said uncertainly. Stella smiled at her through the mirror.

"It's brilliant, Hermione. Thanks so much!" Stella walked over to her and hugged the girl.

"You're welcome," Hermione laughed and hugged her back. "Grab your bag and let's get to breakfast before the first class starts." Stella agreed and walked over to her bed. All of her books were neatly placed on her bag. All she had to do was put them in there.

"All set. Let's go," Both girls made their way down to the Great Hall just in time. They still had a few minutes to eat.

When they were done, they both said their goodbyes and went separate ways. Stella had her father first today, so she made her way down to the dungeons. No one really liked Potions all that much. Stella didn't know why. She knew her father had harsh teaching ways, but the subject itself is very dangerous and needs to be treated carefully.

As she passed the familiar ingredients on the walls and felt the air getting colder, she turned a corner and walked inside of the classroom.

She wasn't the first one there this time. It didn't really bother Stella. What did bother her was that she was two minutes late to class. She was still way sore so she was walking slowly to class.

Everyone was staring at her. It was very unnerving. She walked to the front of the class and took her seat between Fred and George.

"So nice of you to grace us with your presence Miss. Snape," Her father's voice rang through the classroom. She hid her head in her arms. She refused to see the disappointed look in her father's eyes. It feels like she failed him, even though she hadn't. She could feel his eyes on her. "10 points will be taken from Gryffindor house," All of the Gryffindors groaned and Stella could feel the glares the kids gave her. "Also, Miss. Snape, see me after class."

"Yes sir," Stella answered. She lifted up her head, but still refused eye contact. All through class she kept her gaze down at her cauldron the whole time except if it was for telling Fred and George any mistakes they have made.

Finally, class was over and everyone filed out of the classroom. Everyone except Stella. She still avoided to look him in the eye.

"Stella, look at me please," Her father's voice was gentle, but still firm. Reluctantly, she looked at him. Only concern and worry were present in his eyes. "Come here, darling." She did what she was told and her dad pulled her into a hug. Her dad always knew when she needed a hug.

"I'm sorry," Stella said into his chest.

"What are you sorry for?" Her father asked. She mumbled into his chest. "Pardon?" Stella lifted her head from his chest and repeated what she had said.

"For being late to class," Stella said quietly. She looked down at the ground.

"Why were you late to class?" Her father asked. There it was. The dreaded question. Stella proceeded to tell him her morning she had had. After she was finished, her father looked a bit angry. His eyebrows were furrowed like he was concentrating and his lips were in a thin line. "If you were outside of the common room, which we will get to later, how come no one noticed you and had not bothered to wake you up at a reasonable time?"

Stella thought about this for a moment. Her father was right. Hermione and Harry were there to wake her up, but something seems off. There are tons of Gryffindors and people walk out of the portrait in groups most of the time. At least one of those people should have noticed her. It didn't really cross her mind earlier. Then something hit her.

The twins didn't even notice her.

That hurt.

How could that be? Even though they cause a lot of mayhem towards the school (the school would be boring without them), they were really observant. How could they have not noticed her?

* * *

><p>"I thought you said that you put a Notice – Me – Not charm on the girl?" An angry voice asked. It was definitely female. A boy was walking down a corridor, but heard her say something and paused.<p>

"I did!" Another voice yelled. It was another girl. He peeked around the corner. He didn't see the two girls' faces, but he did catch some long, vibrant red hair. A Weasley. Whoever this 'girl' was, she was an enemy to the two girls just around the corner.

"Well it didn't work!" The first girl shouted at Weasley. Then she started to talk to herself. The boy had to strain to hear her, but still didn't catch anything. The first girl did sound familiar, but he couldn't place a name to her.

"I cast it, I swear!" Weasley replied a bit loudly. "I cast a temp –" The first girl cut her off.

"A temporary one! A temporary one!" The first girl screamed at Weasley.

"I didn't –" Weasley was cut off once again. It was annoying this boy that he couldn't name the first girl's name.

"You didn't what? You didn't want her hurt? Is that it? You felt sorry for her?"

"I –I –" Weasley stuttered and the boy could hear her run the opposite way. He too took off before the first girl could see him. When he got far enough away, he moved his blonde hair out of his eyes and thought about what he just heard. After a while a name popped into his head.

His eyes widened and the Slytherin ran to the dungeons. He had to tell someone.

* * *

><p>Well . . . how was it? Was it okay? If I got the timing a bit off, I'm sorry.<p>

Remember: read, review and enjoy!

Thanks for sticking with this!


End file.
